Sky e Melody: Amor e Obsessão
by FireKai
Summary: Sequela de Sky e Melody: Uma História de Amor Quando o Sky e a Melody pensavam que nada se poderia intrometer entre eles, eis que surge a Crystal, uma rapariga que fica obcecada pelo Sky e está disposta a tudo para ficar com ele.
1. Crystal e Leon

**Esta história foi começada no meu fotolog, mas acabou por não ter um final definido no fotolog, mas aqui na fic, vai ter. Esta história é a continuação de Sky e Melody: Uma História de Amor, trazendo de volta a maioria das personagens e algumas personagens novas também.**

**Sky e Melody: Amor e Obsessão**

**Personagens importantes da primeira história, que vão aparecer nesta história também:**

**Sky Wallace e Melody Barklight: **O casal principal da primeira história. O Sky e a Melody tinham 17 anos na primeira história e agora passaram a ter 18 anos. Eles continuam a namorar. O Sky é um rapaz calmo e a Melody é mais mexida e um pouco ciumenta. A Melody é adoptada e nunca conheceu os pais verdadeiros. O pai do Sky morreu na história anterior e era um agente secreto.

**Ruby Wallace e Luke Barklight: **A Ruby é a irmã mais velha do Sky e o Luke é o irmão mais velho da Melody. A Ruby ficou logo apaixonada pelo Luke mal o viu, mas só mais tarde começaram a namorar. A Ruby é uma pessoa muito curiosa e apaixona-se facilmente, enquanto o Luke é mais ponderado. A Ruby e o Luke tinham ambos vinte anos na primeira história. Agora estão os dois um ano mais velhos. O Luke também é adoptado e apesar de ele, a Melody e o Josh se considerarem irmãos, não têm laços de sangue que os liguem.

**Josh Barklight**: É o irmão mais novo da Melody e do Luke. Não tem laços de sangue com eles. O casal que adoptou o Luke e a Melody pensava que não podia ter filhos, mas afinal conseguiram e nasceu o Josh, que é mesmo filho biológico desse casal. Ele tinha 16 anos e agora tem 17.

**Sarah Snowlake e Tom Marshton: **A Sarah é a vizinha do Sky, muito coscuvilheira e sempre na moda e o Tom é o seu namorado, que se apaixonou pela Melody, até que apareceu a Sarah. Eles têm o hábito de chamar nomes melosos um ao outro. Ambos tinham 17 anos e agora têm 18.

**Karen Mozart e Amanda Mozart: **A Karen é prima do Sky e da Ruby e estava muito apaixonada pelo Sky. Só que ele já tinha a Melody e não quis nada com a Karen, que acabou por se resignar. Acabou por deixar de lado os seus sentimentos pelo Sky e viver a sua vida ao máximo. Correntemente, está em Londres com a mãe, Amanda Mozart. A Karen tinha a mesma idade do Sky e da Melody e agora tem 18 anos.

**Ruth Wallace: **A Ruth é a mãe do Sky e da Ruby. Perdeu o marido na história anterior, quando a Feiolina Bombarda e o seu gang, decidiram acabar com o marido da Ruth, por ele ser um agente secreto. A Ruth é uma mulher calma, que gosta muito dos filhos, mas como foi casada com um agente secreto, sabe muitas coisas sobre essa profissão e está disposta a usar os seus conhecimentos para ajudar os filhos.

**Doutor Augusto Ramiro: **Este médico foi processado por ter gozado com a morte do pai do Sky e da Ruby e teve de pagar uma enorme indemnização. Continua a trabalhar, mas está muito mais pobre.

**Capítulo 1: Crystal e Leon**

Tinha-se passado um ano.. O Sky e a Melody estavam juntos e felizes, a Ruby e o Luke estavam na universidade e partilhavam um apartamento, o Josh continuava a não saber o que queria ser no futuro, o Tom e a Sarah continuavam muito melosos e a Karen estava no estrangeiro.

Eram nove e meia da manhã quando o Sky regressou a sua casa, com um saco de pão na mão. Tinha ido comprar pão e tinha-se demorado um pouco. A sua vizinha Sarah olhava, com curiosidade, para a casa que ficava do lado esquerdo da casa do Sky. (A Sarah morava na casa do lado direito da casa do Sky.)

**Sky:** Bom dia Sarah. Então, o que se passa?

**Sarah:** Ah, obviamente que sabes que a casa ao lado da tua foi vendida, não é? Ora bem, hoje de manhã apareceu um camião das mudanças, mas agora saiu daqui. Parece que vamos ter novos vizinhos. **– explicou ela.**

**Sky:** Hum. Espero que sejam pessoas simpáticas.

**Sarah**: E que não façam muito barulho. Não gosto que perturbem o meu sono de beleza. Tenha de ficar bonita para o Tom. **– disse ela, sorrindo e abanando a cabeça.**

Enquanto isso, na casa que tinha sido recentemente comprada, os seus moradores estavam ocupados com várias caixas. Fazer mudanças não era fácil.

Crystal Saintshield era uma rapariga um ano mais velha que o Sky, ou seja, com 19 anos. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. A sua mãe, Catelyn, era parecida com a filha, mas tinha olhos castanhos.

Além delas as duas, havia o Leon Lestrange, um rapaz da mesma idade do Sky, com cabelo loiro e olhos azuis e o pai dele, Joseph, que tinha cabelo loiro, mas olhos verdes.

E porque é que viviam todos juntos, perguntam vocês? A mãe da Crystal era divorciada e o pai do Leon era viúvo. Conheceram-se, envolveram-se e decidiram ir viver juntos. Ao princípio, a Crystal pôs imensos problemas no relacionamento da mãe, mas acabou por acalmar. Por outro lado, o Leon apoiou o relacionamento do pai e achou que ele devia ser feliz novamente.

**Crystal:** Leon, vem ajudar-me! Não consigo carregar com as caixas todas. - **gritou ela.**

**Leon:** Já vou. Estou a acabar de arrumar as minhas coisas.

**Crystal:** Deixa as tuas coisas e preocupa-te com as minhas! **– gritou ela, como se fosse um general a dar ordens.**

E como um cãozinho obediente, o Leon deixou as suas coisas e foi ajudar a Crystal.

**Leon:** Já aqui estou. **– disse ele, entrando no quarto da Crystal.**

**Crystal:** ¬¬ Isso vejo eu. Olha, agarra aqui nesta caixa. - **disse ela, pousando uma caixa cheia de acessórios nos braços do Leon**. – Vou sair.

**Leon:** Onde vais?

**Crystal:** Apanhar ar. – **disse ela, saindo do quarto.** – Vê se arrumas as minhas coisas.

**Leon:** É preciso ter lata ¬¬

Quando saiu de casa, a Crystal viu o Sky e ficou a olhar para ele. Este notou a sua presença e aproximou-se.

**Sky:** Hum... olá, eu sou o Sky e tu... deves ser a vizinha nova certo? Como te chamas?

A Crystal ficou a olhar para ele, como se estivesse em transe. A Sarah apareceu por detrás do Sky.

**Sarah:** Se calhar é muda. **– disse ela, olhando atentamente para a Crystal.**

**Sky:** ¬¬X Sarah. **– disse ele, aborrecido. Depois virou-se para a Crystal. - **Olha, estás bem?

A Crystal "despertou" e olhou para os dois.

**Crystal**: Hum... eu... ah, olá. - **disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Sarah:** Ela é esquisita. - **murmurou ela ao Sky.**

**Crystal:** Eu chamo-me Crystal.

**Sky:** Olá Crystal. Eu já tinha dito, mas chamo-me Sky. Vivo na casa ao lado da tua. Esta é a Sarah, que vive do outro lado da minha casa. **– disse ele, fazendo as apresentações.**

**Sarah:** Olá Crystal. Bom, já viram? Tínhamos uma Ruby e agora temos uma Crystal. O que é que vai aparecer a seguir, uma Diamante? - **perguntou ela, rindo.**

**Sky e Crystal:** ¬¬

**Sarah:** Bom, Crystal, vieste para ficar?

**Crystal:** Sim. O meu padrasto abriu uma nova empresa aqui. - **explicou a Crystal.**

**Sky:** Então, quando tiverem acabado de arrumar as coisas todas, que tal apareceres em minha casa? **– perguntou ele, sorrindo.**

**Crystal:** Claro que sim! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sky:** Então fica combinado.

**Sarah:** Também estou convidada certo? **– apressou-se ela a perguntar.**

**Sky:** Claro Sarah. u.u

**Crystal:** Bom, vejo-vos depois. Adeus. **– disse ela, acabando por voltar para sua casa.**

**Sky:** Achei a Crystal um pouco estranha.

**Sarah:** Pois, eu já tinha dito que ela era esquisita. **– disse a Sarah, com ar de quem sabe tudo. – **Então, estás arrependido de a ter convidado?

**Sky:** Espera aí, eu não disse isso!

**Sarah:** Ai não? Foi o que pareceu! Deves pensar que sou burra!

**Sky:** ¬¬ Sarah…

A Crystal entrou em casa, feliz por ter encontrado o Sky. Ela nem tinha ligado nenhuma à Sarah. O Leon já tinha arrumado todas as coisas da Crystal.

**Crystal:** Muito bem escravo... digo, Leon.

**Leon:** Não custou nada. **– disse o Leon, que estava disposto a fazer tudo o que a Crystal mandasse… ou melhor, quase tudo.**

**Crystal:** Ai sim? Então olha, há mais umas caixas lá em baixo. Traz as caixas para aqui.

**Leon:** ¬¬X Eu e a minha grande boca.

Dois dias depois, as mudanças estavam praticamente terminadas. A Crystal preparou-se logo para ir a casa do Sky.

**Leon:** Onde vais? **– perguntou ele, curioso.**

**Crystal:** Ora isso não te interessa. - **disse ela, rispidamente.** - Mete-te na tua vida.

O Leon saiu do quarto da Crystal, de cabeça baixa. Ela olhou-se ao espelho e sorriu.

**Crystal:** Ai, ai, estou linda. Hum... será que o Sky tem namorada? Bom, não importa. Se tiver... vai deixar de ter. -** e riu-se.**

**Entretanto em casa do Sky...**

**Melody:** Sky! Daqui a pouco o filme começa e nós ainda não saímos daqui! **- gritava a Melody. Nesse dia, ela e o Sky iam ao cinema, mas o Sky nunca mais se despachava e a Melody estava a dar em doida.**

**Sky:** Pronto já cá estou.

**Melody:** Porque é que demoraste tanto?

**Sky:** O estúpido do gel é uma porcaria! Não queria segurar o cabelo! Demorei montes de tempo com isso!

**Melody:** Mas valeu a pena. - **disse ela, sorrindo e beijando-o em seguida. -** Vamos?

**Sky:** Claro.

Quando o Sky abriu a porta encontrou a Crystal que estava prestes a tocar à campainha.

**Sky:** Crystal?

**Crystal:** Olá Sky! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sky:** Olá. **– disse ele, sorrindo. A Melody pôs-se ao lado dele, olhando para a recém chegada. - **Esta é a minha namorada, a Melody. Melody, esta é a minha nova vizinha, a Crystal.

**Melody: **Olá. – **disse ela, ainda analisando a Crystal.**

**Crystal: **Olá, Melody. **– disse ela, sem grande interesse.**

**Melody:** Desculpa lá Crystal, mas agora eu e o Sky vamos ao cinema. Sky, vamos lá ou chegamos atrasados!

E a Melody saiu de casa, puxando o Sky atrás de si, enquanto a Crystal olhava para os dois. Surgiu na cabeça da Crystal uma ideia para atrapalhar os planos da Melody e do Sky.

**Crystal:** Ei! Esperem! - **gritou ela.**

A Melody e o Sky viraram-se para ela.

**Melody:** O que foi?

**Crystal:** Bom, o Sky convidou-me para vir cá quando eu terminasse as mudanças. - **disse ela.** - E terminei.

**Melody:** Pois, mas agora estamos com pressa. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

A Crystal aproximou-se deles e agarrou-se ao braço do Sky.

**Crystal:** Sky, tu prometeste.

**Melody:** Ei! Ele vai comigo ao cinema! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Crystal:** Uma promessa é mais valiosa que ir ao cinema. **– disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso.**

**Melody:** Ora, ele é meu namorado e eu sou mais importante para ele do que tu!

Enquanto isso, a Sarah veio à porta da sua casa e ficou a olhar para a cena.

**Sarah (pensando):** Hum... isto vai ser complicado... ele fará a vontade a qual delas?

**Melody:** Então Sky, o que vais fazer? **– perguntou ela, aborrecida.**

**Crystal:** Sim, o que é que vais fazer?

Nesse momento apareceu o Tom.

**Tom:** Olá. – **disse** **ele, sorrindo. Ele cumprimentou o Sky e a Melody, sem se importar com o que se passava nem com quem era a Crystal, e dirigiu-se a casa da Sarah.**

**Crystal:** ¬¬

**Melody:** Então Sky? ¬¬

**Sky:** u.u Ok, é assim Crystal, eu sei que te prometi, mas a Melody é a minha namorada e nós íamos ao cinema, tu não podes chegar aqui e mudar tudo!

**Crystal:** Mas tu... **– começou ela.**

**Sky:** Não podes ir a minha casa agora... **– disse ele, pensativo. - M**as se quiseres podes vir connosco ao cinema.

**Melody:** Sky! **– gritou a Melody, zangada.**

**Sky:** Coitada da rapariga, deixa-a ir se ela quiser.

**Melody:** Hunf, tudo bem. -** disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Crystal: **Então eu vou com vocês. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sarah:** Nós também vamos! - **disse ela alegremente, enquanto corria até eles puxando o Tom atrás de si.**

Os cinco foram ao cinema, ver um filme chamado "O Triângulo Amoroso". A Sarah parecia estar interessada no filme, até que o Tom decidiu que era altura de a beijar e pouco depois, os dois começaram a beijar-se e foi assim até ao fim do filme.

Enquanto isso, a Melody e a Crystal estavam sentadas uma de cada lado do Sky. A Melody tinha os braços cruzados e parecia zangada. O Sky estava concentrado no filme e a Crystal sorria, satisfeita.

Quando foi o primeiro intervalo do filme, a Sarah e o Tom continuaram a beijar-se e o Sky levantou-se.

**Sky:** Vou comprar pipocas. Também querem?

**Melody:** Não. - **respondeu ela, aborrecida.**

**Crystal:** Eu quero. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sky:** Ok, já volto.

Depois do Sky sair dali, a Melody encarou a Crystal.

**Melody:** Ora bem... Crystal, não é?

**Crystal:** Sim.

**Melody:** Bom, é assim, não gostei da tua insistência para que o Sky deixasse de vir ao cinema. **– disse ela, de modo directo.**

**Crystal:** Ora, não foi por mal. - **mentiu a Crystal, com a maior cara de ingenuidade.**

**Melody:** Certo. Vou acreditar em ti. **- disse a Melody, abanando a cabeça**. - Mas, de futuro, espero bem que não arranjes problemas comigo, com o meu namorado, com os meus amigos ou com qualquer pessoa que tenha a ver comigo.

**Crystal:** A que propósito, porque é que eu havia de querer arranjar problemas a alguém?

**Melody:** B-bom... digamos que... tive um pressentimento quando te vi.

**Crystal:** Pois, mas não tens de te preocupar. - **disse ela, fazendo um sorriso falso e depois pensou: **Hum, ela não é parva nenhuma... vai ser difícil separá-la do Sky... ah, já sei! Primeiro vou fazer-me de amiga dela e conquistar a confiança dela e depois... vou acabar com ela e ficar com o Sky!

Enquanto isso o Sky comprava as pipocas.

**Sky (pensando):** De que tipo de pipocas gostará a Crystal? Doces, salgadas, com manteiga ou sem? Ai, ai, estou a ficar tonto e… também porque eu estou a pensar na Crystal? Apesar dela ser bonita... não Sky! Tu não podes pensar nisso! Tens uma namorada maravilhosa e, apesar de mais controlada, continua a ser ciumenta.

Depois de comprar as pipocas e de tirar aqueles pensamentos absurdos da cabeça, o Sky voltou para a sala de cinema.

**Sky:** Aqui tens Crystal. – **disse ele, dando-lhe as pipocas.**

**Crystal:** Obrigada Sky, és um querido.

**Melody:** ¬¬X

Entretanto o filme começou e a Melody começou a comer das pipocas do Sky enquanto assistia ao filme um pouco mais contente.

**Sky:** Ei, não disseste que não querias pipocas?

**Melody:** Mudei de ideias! Não te importas pois não _amor_? **– perguntou ela, acentuando a palavra amor.**

**Sky:** Claro que não, lindinha.

**Crystal:** ¬¬X

O filme terminou, eles saíram do cinema e regressaram a casa. O grupo ficou à porta da casa do Sky.

**Crystal:** Adorei ver o filme contigo Sky. - **disse ela e a Melody lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero**. - Quer dizer... convosco.

Nesse momento, o Leon saiu de casa e foi ao encontro deles.

**Leon:** Crystal! Ainda bem que te vejo. Desapareceste sem dizer nada. Estava a ficar preocupado. **– disse ele, com ar aborrecido.**

**Melody:** Quem é este? É o teu namorado? - **perguntou ela, esperançosa.**

**Crystal:** Não. É o meu irmão. **– respondeu ela, aborrecida por o ver ali.**

**Leon:** Eu não sou teu irmão! - **gritou ele. Sempre que ela assumia isso, ele ficava zangado. -** O meu pai casou com a mãe da Crystal, mas não temos laços de sangue.

**Sarah:** Ah. E olha lá, como é que tu te chamas?

**Leon:** Eu chamo-me Leonard, mas podem chamar-me de Leon. **– disse ele, apresentando-se aos outros.**

**Tom:** Eu chamo-me Thomas, mas podes chamar-me de Tom.

**Sky:** Eu chamo-me Sky e... bom, podes chamar-me Sky.

**Sarah, Crystal e Melody:** ¬¬X

**Sarah: **Eu sou a Sarah e esta é a Melody, namorada do Sky. **– disse ela. – **Eu vivo na casa ao lado da casa do Sky. Por isso, eu, tu, a Crystal e o Sky, somos vizinhos.

**Leon**: Bom, Crystal, vamos voltar para casa.

**Crystal:** Não quero ir já. **- disse ela, mas preferia ter gritado com o Leon, por estar a ser inconveniente. **

**Sky:** Bom, eu prometi que te convidava para ir a minha casa, não foi? Então podes vir agora. E o Leon também.

**Crystal:** Claro! - **disse ela, sorridente.**

O Leon pareceu desapontado, a Melody pareceu aborrecida, mas de qualquer maneira, todos eles entraram na casa do Sky.

A mãe do Sky, a Ruth, foi buscar bebidas e comida para eles. A Sarah parecia animada com tudo. A Melody olhava de esguelha para a Crystal.

**Sky:** Então, gostaste da minha casa, Crystal?

**Crystal:** É linda. Não me importava de viver aqui. **– disse ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.**

A Melody, que estava a beber um sumo, engasgou-se e começou a tossir.

**Melody:** Hum, desculpem. Engasguei-me.

**Leon:** Crystal, nós vivemos na casa aqui ao lado, por isso não precisavas de vir viver para aqui. **– disse ele, chateado.**

**Crystal:** As casas são diferentes. Gosto mais desta. - **disse ela, continuando a sorrir.**

**Melody:** Crystal, vens comigo até à cozinha? Preciso de te dizer uma coisa.

As duas afastaram-se e os outros ficaram a olhar, sem perceber.

Na cozinha, a Melody virou-se para a Crystal.

**Melody:** Crystal, olha lá, afinal qual é a tua ideia? - **perguntou ela, zangada.** - Estás a atirar-te ao meu namorado?

**Crystal:** Eu?! Claro que não! - **mentiu ela, fazendo um ar horrorizado.** - Como é que podes pensar isso de mim?

**Melody:** Olha, é o que parece. - **disse a Melody, ainda zangada.**

**Crystal:** Pois estás enganada. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no Sky. - **disse ela, fazendo um ar abatido e sentando-se numa cadeira. Começou a mentir. -** Eu já gosto de um rapaz... aliás, amo-o profundamente. Ele vivia no lugar onde eu vivia antes, mas com a mudança... separámo-nos.

A Crystal fez um ar tão genuíno que a Melody até se começou a sentir mal por ter desconfiado dela.

**Crystal:** Eu sinto muito a falta dele... **- disse ela, continuando a mentir**. - Eu só queria fazer amigos aqui, para tentar amenizar a minha dor... mas parece que fui mal interpretada...

**Melody:** Eu peço desculpa. - **apressou-se a Melody a dizer.** - Não sabia que já gostavas de alguém. Deve ser difícil estares separada dessa pessoa. Perdoa-me por ter desconfiado de ti.

**Crystal:** Claro que perdoo. - **disse ela, com um sorriso falso. -** Só quero ser tua amiga.

**Melody:** Claro. Vamos ser muito amigas. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Crystal (pensando):** Tontinha. Enganei-a com a minha história. Realmente, represento muito bem. Devia ser actriz. Bom, agora vou continuar a fingir ser amiga dela... e vou roubar-lhe o Sky!

No dia seguinte, a Crystal foi convidada pela Melody para irem fazer compras. A Sarah foi com elas.

**Sarah:** Adoro vir às compras! - **disse ela, feliz.** - Só é pena é eu não ter muito dinheiro...

**Crystal:** Eu tenho. - **disse ela, sorrindo. -** O meu padrasto é rico.

**Melody:** Que sorte, Crystal! Dás-te bem com o teu padrasto?

**Crystal:** Bom, mais ou menos. Nunca nos desentendemos, mas também não somos muito chegados.

**Melody:** Então, o que aconteceu ao teu pai?

**Crystal:** Ah, ele está vivo e bem de saúde. A minha mãe e ele separaram-se, quando ela ainda estava grávida. Só o vi uma dúzia de vezes. Agora está a viver na Áustria... ou Austrália… não sei bem…

**Melody:** Estou a ver... eu nunca conheci os meus pais verdadeiros.

**Crystal:** A sério? Então, és adoptada?

**Melody:** Sim.

**Crystal:** Compreendo. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Sarah:** Sabem o que é que eu estava a pensar?

**Melody:** Não. Nós não lemos pensamentos. **– disse ela, de modo sarcástico.**

**Sarah:** Melody, lembras-te do fim-de-semana que passámos na neve? Foi super divertido. Devíamos fazer outro fim-de-semana assim.

**Melody:** Hum... talvez sim. Mas não na neve.

**Sarah:** Já sei! E que tal se fossemos acampar? **– sugeriu ela, sorrindo.**

**Melody:** Óptima ideia! Vamos combinar o fim-de-semana com o resto do grupo!

**Sarah:** Será que os rapazes vão gostar da ideia?

Mais tarde, elas contaram aos rapazes que queriam ir acampar...

**Tom:** Mas que pergunta! É claro que queremos!

**Sky: **Sim, é uma óptima ideia.

Então eles começaram a combinar os detalhes. A Melody e a Sarah fizeram questão de convidar o Leon, para ir com eles, apesar da Crystal não querer e o Leon fez a Crystal jurar que ele não ia ser o carregador de malas dela se ele concordasse em ir. A Crystal concordou, mas não estava a pensar cumprir a promessa.

**E pronto, aqui termina o primeiro capítulo apresentando novas personagens. A Crystal ainda vai dar que falar e não vai desistir do Sky. O Leon, por seu lado, ainda não está muito dentro do grupo, mas poderá vir a entender-se melhor com eles. Por agora é tudo. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	2. O Acampamento

**Capítulo 2: O Acampamento**

**No dia do acampamento, antes de partirem...**

**Sky:** Pessoal, verifiquem se não se esqueceram de nada.

**Melody:** Hum... - **a Melody olhou para a sua mala.** - Roupa, sapatos, escova de dentes... o saco cama também está aqui... Sim, está tudo - **disse ela, verificando o resto das coisas.**

**Leon:** Eu também tenho tudo, contando com as minhas coisas... e as da Crystal ¬¬ - **disse e depois começou a pensar. -** Ela jurou que não me fazia carregar as malas… é má! T.T

**Tom:** Eu também não me esqueci de nada.

**Sarah:** Ah! Esqueci-me das minhas pantufas cor-de-rosa fofinhas! – **gritou, horrorizada.**

**Os outros:** ¬¬X

**Melody:** Bom, deixa lá as pantufas Sarah. Vamos lá embora!

**Tom:** Será que não falta mesmo nada?

**Sky:** Claro que não.

Nesse momento, o Sky levou um murro na cabeça.

**Voz:** Ai não falta nada nem ninguém? - **perguntou uma voz furiosa.**

O Sky virou-se para encarar a sua irmã mais velha, a Ruby. Ao lado dela estava o irmão mais velho da Melody, Luke, que namorava a Ruby e também estava ali o Josh, o irmão mais novo da Melody.

**Sky:** Ruby... ups, esqueci-me...

**Ruby:** Vocês esqueceram-se de nos convidar! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Melody:** Oh... pois foi...

**Josh:** Só que eu sou esperto e ouvi e vi-te a preparar tudo e então fui dizer ao Luke e à Ruby. - **disse ele, com um ar satisfeito.**

**Crystal:** Bom, mas afinal quem são estes? E quem é essa maluca que bateu no Sky? Deve ser parva!

**Melody:** O meu irmão mais velho, Luke, o mais novo, Josh e a irmã do Sky, Ruby. Foi ela que bateu no Sky.

**Ruby:** Chamaste-me maluca? **– disse ela, franzindo o sobrolho.**

**Crystal:** Eu? Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer. – **disse ela, atrapalhada, fazendo um sorriso falso. - **Que bom seres irmã do Sky. Acho que nos vamos dar às mil maravilhas.

A Ruby olhou para ela com um olhar desconfiado.

**Ruby (pensando):** Hum... esta rapariga... há algo estranho nela...

O grupo, agora com nove membros, foi acampar. Eles acamparam pertinho do Lago Holsen, pois assim teriam água perto.

Eles começaram a montar as tendas e a Sarah, como era de esperar, foi a primeira a queixar-se.

**Sarah:** Não sei montar isto!

**Tom:** Deixa estar docinho, eu monto a tua tenda para ti. **- disse ele, aproximando-se da Sarah. **

Todos continuaram a montar as tendas. Como a Crystal ia partilhar a tenda com a Sarah e o Tom estava a montar a tenda delas, a Crystal foi ver como é que o Sky estava a montar a sua tenda.

O Leon, que tinha terminado de montar a sua tenda, onde ia ficar sozinho, aproximou-se da Crystal.

**Leon:** Crystal, não sei porque é que trouxeste duas malas para aqui. Viemos acampar e não para um hotel. Além disso, disseste que eu não tinha de carregar as malas, mas tive de as carregar na mesma. - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Crystal:** Leon... - **disse ela, numa voz doce e depois mudou completamente. -** Vai à fava! Não me aborreças, seu chato!

E virou-lhe costas.

Mais tarde, todas as tendas já estavam montadas. A Sarah e a Crystal iriam ficar numa, a Ruby e a Melody noutra, o Leon noutra, o Sky e o Tom noutra e o Luke e o Josh na quinta tenda.

Quando o Sky, a Crystal e o Tom foram apanhar lenha e a Sarah, o Luke, o Josh e o Leon foram buscar água, a Melody aproveitou para falar com a Ruby.

**Melody:** Então Ruby, tudo bem com os estudos?

**Ruby:** Sim. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Está tudo a correr bem. Melody, afinal, quem são aqueles dois?

**Melody:** O Leon e a Crystal. Bom, são novos vizinhos da tua antiga casa.

**Ruby:** Eu sei isso. Mas porque é que eles vieram connosco?

**Melody:** Bom... sabes... é que eu pensava que a Crystal estava interessada no Sky... e pronto... estava enganada. Ela até gosta de outro rapaz... e... sei lá, para me redimir talvez, convidei-a para vir connosco. - **explicou a Melody.** - O Leon, como é irmão... quer dizer, é mas não é... bom, não interessa, ele veio porque ficava mal não o convidar.

**Ruby:** Estou a ver. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Então a Crystal não quer nada com o Sky, pois não?

**Melody:** Não.

**Ruby:** Ah, ok. Ainda bem. - **disse ela, sorrindo. Mas pensou:** Será que é verdade? Ela tem uma atitude suspeita... vou estar de olho nela!

Tinha chegado a noite. O grupo tinha acendido uma fogueira com pedras à volta e tinham retirado as ervas à volta, para evitar incêndios. Todos eles se sentaram à volta da fogueira e começaram a falar.

**Sarah:** E depois eu vi o Tom pela primeira vez e foi amor à primeira vista, não foi Tom?

**Tom:** Sim, foi. Eu estava interessado na Melody, mas quando vi a Sarah... fiquei logo apanhadinho. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Ruby:** Bom, eu confesso que... quando vi o Tom pela primeira vez, tive uma paixão súbita por ele. - **disse a Ruby. O Luke e o Tom olharam para ela. -** Mas... quando vi o Luke pela primeira vez, aí sim, senti que era algo muito importante para mim.

O Luke sorriu-lhe. A Sarah suspirou.

**Sarah:** Ainda bem que encontraste o Luke. Imagina se te passava pela cabeça roubar-me o Tom?

Todos se riram, menos a Crystal, que tinha ideia de roubar o namorado a alguém, mas não era à Sarah.

**Melody:** Já que estamos a falar de namoros, eu confesso que quando vi o Sky pela primeira vez, não gostei nada dele.

**Sky:** Oh, porquê?

**Melody:** Ora, estava a chover, ainda por cima me lançaram mais água para cima e tu estavas a olhar para mim feito parvo, da janela da tua casa. - **explicou a Melody.** - Deu-me uma raiva! Pensei que estavas a gozar comigo e a troçar de mim.

**Sky:** Claro que não.

**Josh:** Sabem quem faz falta aqui? **– perguntou ele, subitamente.**

**Luke:** Quem?

**Josh:** A Karen. Sinto a falta dela. Já não a vejo há um ano. **– disse ele, com um suspiro.**

**Leon:** Quem é a Karen?

**Ruby:** Uma prima minha e do Sky, que tinha um fraquinho pelo Sky.

**Melody:** Foi uma complicação no ano passado. - **começou a Melody.** - É que eu era muito ciumenta... bom, ainda sou um pouco, mas estou mais controlada. E a Karen, mesmo sem ter completa intenção de me roubar o Sky, acabou por arranjar muita confusão.

**Sky:** No fim, acabou por se resolver tudo.

**Melody:** Sim. No final, ela nem era má. É pena é que se tenha apaixonado pelo Sky e não por outro rapaz que pudesse gostar dela verdadeiramente.

**Leon:** É muito triste gostarmos de alguém que não gosta de nós. - **disse o Leon, lançando um olhar de relance à Crystal.**

**Josh:** A Karen até quis namorar comigo, mas eu não quis. Bom, além de na altura estar com a ideia de querer ser padre, acho que para namorarmos, tem de ser com alguém que gostemos verdadeiramente e ela não gostava de mim dessa maneira, nem eu dela dessa maneira.

**Melody:** O que interessa é que eu e o Sky ficámos juntos e pronto. Ninguém consegue separar-nos. -** disse ela, abraçando o namorado. **

A Crystal sorriu para si mesma. Será que ninguém conseguiria mesmo separá-los? A Crystal apostava que conseguiria.

**Josh:** Sabem o que eu estava a pensar?

**Sarah**: ¬¬ Por acaso temos cara de adivinhos?

**Josh:** Eu podia contar uma história de terror! **- disse ele, entusiasmado**. - Estamos aqui a acampar, de noite, só em volta da fogueira. É um bom ambiente.

**Crystal:** Eu gosto de histórias de terror. Conta lá!

**Josh:** Bom... vejamos... ah, já sei qual é que vou contar!

**Melody:** Espero que seja uma que eu e o Luke ainda não tenhamos conhecimento.

**Josh:** A história é sobre um jovem casal: Arren, a rapariga e Kyle, o rapaz. Eles namoravam há algum tempo, quando, de um ataque de coração, a avó da Arren morre.

**Tom:** E? Até aí não parece ser uma história muito especial. **– disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Josh:** -.-" Então cala-te e deixa-me contar. - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Bom, depois da morte da avó da Arren, começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas.

**Leon:** Que coisas?

**Josh:** Todas as noites, por volta da meia-noite, ouviam-se passos no corredor da casa. Como a Arren vivia sozinha, só ela é que ouvia e ficava muito assustada.

**Melody:** Credo, se isso acontecesse comigo, morria de medo. **– disse ela, tremendo.**

**Crystal (pensando):** É mesmo uma fraquinha e cobarde.

**Josh:** Ora, certo dia, ou melhor, certa noite, o Kyle foi dormir lá a casa, para ver se ouvia os barulhos... bom e para dormir com a Arren, mas enfim. Ora, chegou-se a meia-noite e...

**Sky:** E?

**Josh:** E ouviram-se os passos no corredor. O Kyle foi logo espreitar, mas não havia ninguém no corredor... mas, havia um espelho no corredor e quando o Kyle e a Arren, que se tinha juntado a ele no corredor, olharam para o espelho, viram a cara da avó da Arren, toda deformada a olhar para eles.

**Ruby:** Uh, isso é arrepiante. E depois? **– disse ela, entusiasmada.**

**Josh:** Bom, depois a Arren vendeu a casa e foi viver com o Kyle para bem longe.

**Crystal:** E mais?

**Josh:** Não há mais. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Crystal:** Não há mais? E tu chamas a isso uma história de terror?

**Josh:** Mas esta é baseada em factos verdadeiros.

**Ruby:** Ai sim?

**Josh:** Sim, passou-se com uma colega minha.

**Melody:** Nunca me contaste nada.

**Josh:** Bom... quer dizer... eu modifiquei um pouco a história... é que a minha amiga chama-se Anne, não namora e quem morreu foi o gato dela e não a avó. E ela não ouvia passos no corredor, mas sim um ranger. Acabou por se descobrir que era uma tábua solta. Havia uma foto do gato perto do espelho no corredor e uma vez a Anne assustou-se com a fotografia e mandou-a para o lixo. Ela mudou de casa, mas foi porque a casa dela estava velha e mudou para a rua vizinha, não foi para longe. Ah e a Anne nunca namorou ninguém.

**Todos:** ¬¬X Josh!

**Josh:** O que foi? Não me digam que a história não estava boa!

A Crystal, decepcionada com a história do Josh, decidiu ser ela a contar uma.

**Crystal:** Bom, eu tenho uma história muito melhor. A personagem principal é... deixem-me ver... uma rapariga chamada Carine. Ora bem, a Carine namorava com um rapaz, o Justin, há cerca de um ano e meio e parecia gostar muito dele.

**Josh:** Isso parece-me mais uma história de amor do que de terror.

**Crystal:** Deixa-me falar e já vais ver. **- disse ela, aborrecida.** - Bom, um dia, surgiu na cidade uma nova rapariga, a Jill. A Jill, quando viu o Justin, apaixonou-se logo por ele, porém, havia o problema da namorada dele, a chata da Carine. A Jill tentou de tudo para os separar e...

**Ruby:** Conseguiu?

Crystal: Não. Como não conseguiu, decidiu tomar medidas drásticas. Uma noite, foi até à casa da Carine e foi falar com ela, dizendo que queria o Justin para ela. Claro que a Carine disse que não.

**Josh:** E? **– perguntou ele, começando a ficar entusiasmado.**

**Crystal:** Bom, resumindo, a Jill tirou uma faca do bolso e esfaqueou a Carine até à morte. Apareceram os irmãos da Carine, que ficaram horrorizados com a cena, mas a Jill saltou sobre eles e também os matou. Depois, livrou-se do sangue e das roupas, limpou as impressões digitais e saiu dali.

**Sarah:** Que macabro. E depois?

**Crystal:** Depois a Jill foi apoiar o Justin. Claro que ele não sabia nada do que ela tinha feito. A pouco e pouco, ela foi conquistando o Justin e começaram a namorar. Tudo estava bem, até que a irmã mais velha do Justin descobriu o que a Jill tinha feito e interpôs-se no caminho dela.

**Tom:** E a Jill matou-a?

**Crystal:** Sim, com uma serra eléctrica. **– respondeu ela, com um sorriso malévolo.**

**Melody:** E depois?

**Crystal:** A Jill livrou-se das evidências contra si, continuou a viver normalmente, casou com o Justin e viveu feliz para sempre com ele.

Luke: Mas não devia acabar assim. Afinal, a assassina escapou. **– disse ele, não concordando.**

**Crystal:** Paciência. Foi esta a minha história.

O Leon olhou para a Crystal e viu um brilho nos olhos dela. Estremeceu. Algumas partes pareciam familiares... será que a Crystal estava a pensar... não, claro que não... pelo menos, ele esperava que a história fosse só coincidência e não um acto que poderia acontecer no futuro... um futuro próximo...

Todos se foram deitar. Eles dormiram bem, com excepção do Leon, que parecia atormentado pela história contada pela Crystal.

No dia seguinte, o grupo decidiu ir passear e assim foi. Todos pareciam animados, mesmo o Leon.

**Sarah:** Ah, gosto deste ar puro, só é chato é haver muitos mosquitos.

**Tom:** Deixa lá docinho, eu trouxe um repelente.

**Crystal:** Sabem o que devíamos fazer depois do passeio? **– perguntou ela.**

**Josh:** Não. Diz lá.

**Crystal:** Devíamos ir nadar no rio. - **disse ela, sorrindo. -** Está um dia quente.

**Melody:** Óptima ideia! Eu gosto de nadar. Aliás, até andei na natação durante três anos. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sky:** Eu não sei nadar muito bem...

**Melody:** Eu ensino-te.

**Ruby:** Eu prefiro ficar a apanhar banhos de sol. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - E claro, o meu Luke vai passar-me o protector nas costas, não é?

O Luke sorriu e acenou afirmativamente.

**Tom:** Sarah, nós também nos vamos divertir a nadar.

**Sarah:** Vou usar o meu biquini cor-de-rosa. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Leon:** Bom, se todos estão de acordo, tudo bem.

Meia hora mais tarde, todos estavam prontos para irem tomar banho no rio. A Sarah entrou na água, com o seu biquini cor-de-rosa e gritou porque a água estava fria. O Sky começou a dar aos braços e às pernas, enquanto a Melody lhe descrevia como devia nadar.

A Ruby estendeu uma toalha na relva (grama, para os brasileiros) e deitou-se. O Luke também estendeu uma toalha, ao lado da toalha da Ruby e depois foi buscar o protector solar, para passar nas costas da Ruby. O Leon e o Josh decidiram competir para ver quem era mais rápido e a Crystal ia nadando, sempre de olhos postos no Sky e na Melody.

**Ruby:** Ai, ai, está-se muito bem aqui. - **suspirou a Ruby, enquanto o Luke lhe passava o protector nas costas.** - É bom estarmos todos em grupo.

**Luke:** Sim, mas não me importava nada de ir acampar sozinho contigo.

A Ruby corou um pouco e riu-se. Enquanto isso, a Sarah e o Tom estavam a nadar devagarinho.

**Sarah:** Bom, entretanto vou sair da água.

**Tom:** Porquê? Estamos aqui tão bem.

**Sarah:** É que depois começo a ficar com a pele das mãos enrugadas.

**Tom:** Ok, então depois vamos secar-nos nas toalhas.

**Sarah**: E quero que me passes o protector nas costas. É que não quero que a Ruby pense que é a única que tem um namorado que lhe faça isso.

A Crystal nadou até à margem do lago e lançou um olhar ao Sky, que parecia divertido, enquanto a Melody exemplificava como ele devia nadar de costas.

**Crystal (pensando):** Raios, estúpida Melody. Ela captou por completo a atenção do Sky... hum, vou ter de me livrar dela... o mais rápido possível!

Passaram-se dez minutos. A Sarah e o Tom já estavam fora de água. O Josh e o Leon estavam a descansar e a conversar na margem do rio, com os pés dentro de água. O Sky saiu da água.

**Sky:** Ufa, estou exausto. - **disse ele, deixando-se cair numa toalha. -** Nadar cansa.

**Ruby:** Parece que a Melody não está cansada. - **disse ela, olhando para o lago.**

A Melody continuava a nadar. A Crystal, que também ainda estava na água, teve uma ideia súbita. Ela foi a nadar até à Melody.

**Crystal:** Melody, que tal nadarmos até lá mais além?

**Melody:** Tu sabes nadar bem? É que ali é muito fundo. **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Crystal:** Não te preocupes. Eu sei nadar bem. **- disse ela, com um sorriso falso. **

As duas começaram a nadar para longe. Depois, a Crystal afastou-se um pouco da Melody, enquanto a Melody dava um mergulho. A Crystal pôs o seu plano em prática. Ela começou a esbracejar na água e a gritar por socorro.

**Ruby:** Ah! Olhem, a Crystal está em apuros! - **gritou a Ruby.**

Todos, com excepção da Melody, estavam bastante longe da Crystal.

**Leon:** Eu vou salvá-la! **– gritou ele.**

**Josh:** Eu vou contigo!

Os dois mandaram-se à água. A Melody deu conta dos gritos da Crystal e nadou até ela.

**Melody:** Espera Crystal, eu ajudo-te.

Quando a Melody chegou perto da Crystal para a ajudar, a Crystal fingiu estar desorientada e agarrou-se à Melody, puxando-a para baixo.

**Melody:** Crystal, não me agarres assim! Ainda nos afogamos as duas! - **gritou a Melody. **

Mas a Crystal agarrava-se à Melody, esbracejando e fazendo com que a Melody ficasse com a cabeça debaixo de água muito tempo.

**Crystal (pensando):** Raios, morre de uma vez!

Mas o Josh e o Leon chegaram logo a seguir. O Leon agarrou a Crystal pela cintura e o Josh agarrou a Melody. Nadaram até à margem.

A Crystal estava bem desperta, mas fingiu estar meio tonta. A Melody estava desmaiada.

**Sky:** Meu Deus! Temos de fazer alguma coisa!

**Luke:** Afastem-se, ela engoliu muita água. **- disse o Luke, ajoelhando-se ao lado da Melody. -** Aguenta maninha.

Ele tapou o nariz da Melody e começou a tentar reanimá-la com respiração boca a boca.

**Ruby:** Meu deus...

**Sarah:** Olhem lá, a respiração boca a boca considera-se como beijo? É que senão aquilo que o Luke está a fazer, é incesto!

**Sky:** Está calada Sarah! - **gritou o Sky.**

A Crystal continuou com o seu plano.

**Crystal:** É tudo culpa minha. - **disse ela, fingindo chorar.** - Eu tive uma cãibra e fiquei em pânico e quando a Melody apareceu agarrei-me a ela, mas eu não queria... não queria...

A Crystal começou a chorar muito. O Luke e o Josh estavam à volta da Melody. Pouco depois, ela cuspiu alguma água e recuperou os sentidos.

**Josh:** Melody!

**Sky:** Graças a Deus!

O Sky abraçou logo a namorada. Foram precisos uns minutos para ela recuperar completamente.

**Melody:** Já estou bem. Josh, obrigado. E a ti também Luke.

A Crystal sentia uma grande raiva por dentro.

**Crystal (pensando):** Bolas! Não pode ser! Ela sobreviveu... agora tenho de continuar a agir como se estivesse arrependida... bolas!

A Crystal aproximou-se da Melody.

**Crystal:** Melody, peço imensa desculpa. Eu fiquei em pânico e quase nos afogámos as duas. - **disse ela, fingindo algumas lágrimas. -** Perdoa-me.

**Melody:** Não te preocupes. Foi uma situação complicada, mas a culpa não foi tua. Estavas em pânico, não sabias o que fazias.

**Crystal (pensando):** Eu sabia muito bem o que fazia. É pena eu ter errado... mas ainda agora comecei. Acabarei contigo Melody. E ficarei com o Sky para mim.

Mais tarde, a Crystal andava pensativa. Aproveitando que a Crystal estava sozinha, o Leon aproximou-se dela.

**Leon:** Crystal, temos de falar.

**Crystal:** O que foi? Não sejas chato.

**Leon:** Crystal, tu nadas bem demais para, quando te sentes ameaçada, te agarrares daquela maneira à Melody. **– disse ele, desconfiado.**

**Crystal:** Não sei o que queres dizer com isso.

**Leon:** Sabes muito bem. - **disse ele, com um olhar severo.** - Fizeste de propósito!

**Crystal:** Estás a acusar-me de ter tentado matar a Melody?

**Leon:** Estou. - **disse ele, zangado.** - Crystal, lembro-me bem do que aconteceu com a namorada do Ralph.

**Crystal:** Não metas o Ralph nesta história! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Leon:** O teu ex-namorado tem tudo a ver com esta história. A namorada dele, a Susan, foi encontrada morta no jardim dela e depois tu começaste a namorar com o Ralph. - **disse o Leon.** - Quando ele te deixou, apareceu misteriosamente morto dentro de um carro.

**Crystal:** Isso são apenas coincidências.

**Leon:** Espero que sim. - **disse o Leon.** - Se fizeres mais alguma coisa suspeita, vais ver que não vais escapar impune. Eu vou certificar-me disso.

Ele afastou-se. A Crystal cerrou os punhos.

**Crystal (pensando):** Estúpido Leon! Ele está a intrometer-se demais na minha vida. Se ele começar a intrometer-se demais... vou ter de acabar com ele!

Anoiteceu. Sábado à noite e os nove estavam novamente em volta da fogueira.

**Ruby:** Pessoal, amanhã vamos ter de aproveitar o dia, porque vai ser o último que passamos aqui.

**Melody:** Sim, mas desta vez quero manter-me longe da água.

Sky: Fiquei em pânico quando pensei que te podia perder. - **disse o Sky, abraçando a Melody. **

**Melody:** Já passou.

**Crystal (pensando):** Pois foi, mas por mim, tinhas era morrido afogada, Melody.

**Sarah:** Amanhã podíamos era subir o monte, não acham?

**Tom:** Sim, dali devemos ter uma óptima vista. **– concordou ele.**

**Luke:** Então fica combinado. Amanhã vamos subir o monte. Até podemos almoçar por lá.

**E aqui está o segundo capítulo. A Crystal mostrou ser bem mais perigosa do que parecia ao princípio. O Leon mostrou que sente alguma coisa pela Crystal, mas também a ameaçou, pois parece ser o único que sabe como ela é, ou pode ser, verdadeiramente. Será que a Crystal vai mesmo separar a Melody e o Sky? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Crystal, uma vilã em ascensão

**Capítulo 3: Crystal, uma vilã em ascensão**

Eram onze da manhã. Já todos se encontravam acordados no acampamento. A Melody e a Ruby estavam a fazer umas sandes para todos.

**Melody:** Já estão quase. Assim sempre temos o que almoçar.

**Ruby:** Pois. É que estar a descer o monte só para vir almoçar é uma grande chatice.

Pouco depois, para surpresa de todos, uma rapariga saiu do meio dos arbustos. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e aproximou-se do grupo. Quando o Josh olhou para ela, soltou uma exclamação.

**Josh:** Karen!

**Leon:** Quem é ela? **– perguntou ele, curioso.**

**Sky:** É minha prima.

**Karen:** Olá a todos! - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Fui visitar-te a ti, Sky e à tia Ruth, mas quando cheguei, ela disse-me que vocês tinham vindo acampar aqui.

**Sky:** Mas vieste de Londes para passar aqui apenas um dia? - **perguntou o Sky, estranhando. **

**Karen:** Claro que não. Vou passar aqui uma semana inteira. Em Londres, nesta semana não há aulas. **– explicou ela.**

**Ruby:** Bom, então parece que vou ter de fazer mais umas sandes.

**Melody:** Deixa estar que eu faço. - **disse a Melody. Ela lançou um sorriso à Karen e afastou-se. **

Depois das complicações do ano passado, a Karen e a Melody já se tinham encontrado algumas vezes e já se estavam a dar melhor, pois a Karen tinha desistido do Sky.

**Karen:** E quem são vocês? - **perguntou ela, olhando para o Leon e a Crystal.**

**Crystal:** Eu sou a Crystal e este é o Leon, o meu irmão.

**Leon:** Eu não sou teu irmão! - **gritou ele e depois explicou que eles não tinham laços sanguíneos. **

**Karen:** Ok. Parece que nos vamos divertir todos juntos. :)

Duas horas mais tarde, todos estavam em cima do monte, a olhar para o horizonte.

**Tom:** Aqui temos uma óptima vista. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Sarah:** Sim.

**Josh:** Eu estou a ficar com fome. Podemos almoçar agora?

**Ruby:** Bom, penso que sim.

Eles estenderam uma toalha no chão e puseram a cesta que tinha as sandes no meio da toalha. A Crystal estava a olhar para a Melody, quando teve uma ideia.

**Karen:** Então, vamos comer.

Ela começou a dar as sandes a toda a gente. Quando faltavam apenas duas sandes, uma para a própria Karen e outra para a Melody, a Crystal soltou uma exclamação.

**Crystal:** Olhem para ali! - **gritou ela, apontando.**

Todos se viraram para verem o que é que a Crystal tinha visto. Enquanto isso, num gesto rápido, a Crystal arrancou um pouco de erva (grama para os brasileiros) do chão, abriu uma das sandes e pôs lá dentro a erva.

Lentamente, os outros viraram a cabeça para olhar para ela.

**Sky:** O que é que viste?

**Melody:** Pois. Eu não vi nada de especial.

**Crystal:** Ah, eu tinha visto uma nuvem com a forma de um macaco, mas parece que acabou por se dividir.

Os outros entreolharam-se e encolheram os ombros.

**Karen:** Bom, toma lá Melody. - **disse ela, entregando uma sandes à Melody. **

A Crystal ficou aborrecida. A sandes que a Karen tinha dado à Melody, não era a que continha erva. Seria à Karen que iria calhar a sandes com erva e não à Melody, como a Crystal tinha planeado.

Eles começaram a comer, até que a Karen parou de comer subitamente.

**Karen:** Esta sandes tem um sabor estranho.

**Ruby:** Estranho? Mas fui eu e a Melody que as fizemos.

A Karen abriu a sua sandes e viu a erva.

**Karen:** O quê? Erva?

A Crystal teve logo de seguida outra ideia. Como já lhe tinham contado, ela sabia que a Karen tinha gostado do Sky e a Melody tinha ficado cheia de ciúmes. E se agora, a Crystal conseguisse pôr as duas uma contra a outra? Só teria de dizer umas mentiras e... puf, elas iriam ficar zangadas. Iria ser divertido.

A Ruby e a Melody não conseguiram explicar como é que a sandes da Karen tinha erva lá dentro. Mais tarde, eles voltaram ao acampamento e todos foram nadar, com excepção da Melody e da Crystal, que ficaram no acampamento.

**Crystal:** Melody... tenho algo para te contar.

**Melody:** Então, diz.

**Crystal:** Só posso dizer se prometeres que não dizes que fui eu que te disse. **– disse ela, precavendo-se.**

**Melody:** Está prometido.

**Crystal:** Bom, é que... eu não tenho a certeza absoluta mas quando eu vi a nuvem em forma de macaco e vos disse, todos se viraram para a olhar, menos a Karen. Eu vi-a apanhar algo do chão, abrir a sandes e pôr o que tinha apanhado lá dentro.

**Melody:** Tu queres dizer que...

**Crystal:** Só podia ter sido a erva. Sabes que gosto muito de ti Melody por isso aconselho-te a ter cuidado. **– disse ela, mentindo com todos os dentes que tinha na boca.**

**Melody:** Eu não percebo porque é que a Karen fez o que fez...

**Crystal:** É por isso que te aconselho a ter cuidado. A Karen gostou do Sky e... talvez ainda goste. Cá para mim, ela pôs a erva na sandes e mais tarde vai fazer pensar que foste tu que fizeste isso, para o Sky ficar contra ti.

**Melody:** Será? Estou confusa... **– disse ela, sem saber o que pensar.**

**Crystal:** Bom, eu vou até ao lago. Por favor, não digas a ninguém que fui eu que te contei isto.

A Crystal afastou-se, deixando a Melody confusa. Chegando ao lago, todos estavam na água, excepto a Karen, que estava estendida numa toalha. A Crystal sentou-se perto dela.

**Crystal:** Karen, conhecemo-nos há muito pouco tempo, mas fiquei logo a gostar de ti. **– mentiu ela.**

**Karen:** A sério? Que bom. :)

**Crystal:** Há uma coisa que acho que deves saber. Mas tens de me prometer que não dizes que fui eu que te contei.

**Karen:** Eu prometo. Conta lá.

**Crystal:** Descobri que não foram a Ruby e a Melody que fizeram todos as sandes. Se bem te lembras, quando tu chegaste, ela foi fazer algumas sandes para ti. Sozinha.

**Karen:** E?

**Crystal:** Ora, eu fiquei a saber que ela tinha muitos ciúmes de ti. Quando tu apareceste, deve ter ficado super zangada e para se vingar, pôs-te a erva na sandes. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

A Karen ficou a olhar para a Crystal.

**Karen:** Mas eu é que fui dando as sandes.

**Crystal:** Sim, mas a que escolheste não estava no fundo da cesta?

**Karen:** Sim.

**Crystal:** Ela deve ter calculado isso. **– disse ela, tentando dar o maior ênfase à frase.**

A Karen ficou calada por uns segundos.

**Karen:** Raios, como é que a Melody pôde fazer isto? - **perguntou, ela zangada.**

Mais tarde, todos foram lanchar. A Melody tinha feito as sandes e estava a distribui-las.

**Karen:** Eu não quero comer.

**Melody:** Ai não? Pois estas sandes não têm erva. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Karen:** Como é que eu sei isso?

**Melody:** Estou-te eu a dizer.

**Karen:** Não acredito em ti. Sei de fonte segura que tu é que puseste a erva nas minhas sandes, por ciúmes! - **gritou ela.**

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela e para a Melody.

**Melody:** Eu? Mentirosa! Tu é que puseste a erva na tua sandes e claro que agora me acusas de ciúmes. Tu queres é que eu e o Sky acabemos para tu o conquistares! - **gritou a Melody. **

As duas encararam-se, furiosas.

**Sky:** Acalmem-se.

**Ruby:** Acho que vocês estão a exagerar. Deve haver uma explicação perfeitamente banal para o aparecimento da erva na sandes da Karen. **– disse ela, tentando que a situação não ficasse pior.**

**Karen:** Pois há. Foi a Melody que pôs lá a erva.

**Melody:** Não fui!

As duas ficaram muito zangadas e deixaram de se falar. Mais tarde, todos começaram a desmontar as tendas, para se irem embora. A Crystal sorriu.

**Crystal (pensando):** Que burras que elas são. Consegui virá-las uma contra a outra. Agora é só fingir-me de muito amiga da Melody, tentar tramar a Karen e fazer com que o Sky termine o namoro com a Melody. Depois só preciso de o conquistar, oferecendo-lhe um ombro amigo para desabafar. Realmente, sou mesmo muito inteligente.

O grupo preparou-se e veio embora. A Ruby e o Luke regressaram ao seu apartamento. O Sky voltou para casa com a Karen, deixando a Melody aborrecida.

**Karen:** Aquela Melody é do pior. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Sky, não fiques a pensar que ainda gosto de ti, porque isso já passou.

O Sky ficou calado. Não sabia em que acreditar.

**Karen:** Nem acredito que a Melody fez o que fez... até nos estávamos a atender.

No dia seguinte, a Crystal levantou-se bem-disposta. Era apenas a segunda semana naquela casa e a segunda semana de escola. Tinha pena por não estar na mesma turma do Sky.

O Leon surgiu à porta do quarto da Crystal.

**Leon:** Crystal, estão a dar na televisão que houve greve na escola. Aparentemente os funcionários querem aumentos salariais e fecharam a escola. **– anunciou ele.**

**Crystal:** A sério? Magnifico! - **disse ela, feliz.**

**Leon:** Podíamos ir sair.

**Crystal:** Sair como? Só nós os dois?

**Leon:** Sim. **– disse ele, esperançoso.**

**Crystal:** Deves estar maluquinho. - **disse a Crystal, com uma voz trocista. -** Vou mas é estar com os meus amigos.

O Leon abandonou o quarto, desapontado. No corredor, encontrou o seu pai, o Joseph.

**Joseph:** Passa-se alguma coisa filho?

**Leon:** Não é nada. -** mentiu ele.**

A Crystal saiu de sua casa e foi tocar à campainha da casa do Sky. Foi a mãe do Sky, Ruth, que veio abrir.

**Ruth:** Olá Crystal.

**Crystal:** Olá. Eu vinha ver se o Sky está em casa.

**Ruth:** Não. Ele saiu com a Karen. **– respondeu ela, amavelmente.**

**Crystal:** Sabe para onde foram?

**Ruth:** Penso que foram até ao Bar Maravilha, um bar que fica perto da praia.

**Crystal:** Hum, obrigada.

No Bar Maravilha, a Karen bebia um sumo, enquanto o Sky estava a beber uma água com gás. Com eles estava o Josh.

**Josh:** A Melody está zangada e um pouco triste. **– disse ele.**

**Karen:** Ora, a culpa é dela. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Josh:** Bom... a Melody tem provas de que foste tu quem pôs a erva na tua sandes.

**Karen:** Isso não é verdade! **– gritou ela, aborrecida.**

**Josh:** Houve uma pessoa que te viu a fazer isso.

**Karen:** Quem?

**Josh:** Karen, não te posso dizer. A Melody pediu-me segredo.

**Karen:** Mas a pessoa que disse isso à Melody estava a mentir. - **disse a Karen, zangada.**

**Sky:** Que estranho... porque é que alguém iria inventar isso?

**Karen:** Não sei. Mas vou descobrir.

Nesse momento, a Crystal apareceu.

**Crystal:** Olá pessoal. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

O Josh lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

**Crystal:** Sky, a tua mãe disse-me que vocês estavam aqui, por isso vim cá ter.

**Sky:** Ainda bem que vieste. - **disse ele, sorrindo. -** Vou pedir umas bebidas para nós.

**Karen:** Eu vou à casa de banho.

Os dois levantaram-se da mesa e afastaram-se. O Josh encarou a Crystal.

**Josh:** A Melody disse-me que tu tinhas visto a Karen pôr erva na sandes dela.

A Crystal ficou muito pálida.

**Josh:** Isso é verdade Crystal? Viste mesmo a Karen fazer isso?

A Crystal não respondeu logo. Se confirmasse a informação, iria causar confusão com a Karen. Se, por outro lado, negasse ter visto a Karen pôr a erva na sua sandes, arranjaria confusão com a Melody.

**Josh:** Então, Crystal?

**Crystal:** Bom... como eu disse à Melody... eu não tenho a certeza se a Karen pôs a erva dentro da sandes. Eu vi que ela tinha apanhado algo do chão e posto isso dentro da sandes, mas não sei se era a erva.

**Josh:** Hum... estou a ver. - **disse ele, mas parecia confuso.**

Entretanto, o Sky e a Karen voltaram e a Crystal apressou-se a arranjar outro tema de conversa. Mais tarde, já em casa, o Josh foi falar com a Melody.

**Josh:** Falei hoje com a Crystal. Ela diz que não tem a certeza que a Karen tenha posto a erva na sandes.

**Melody:** Está bem, mas ela confirmou-me que vi a Karen pôr lá alguma coisa dentro, por isso está claro que a Karen é a culpada e só fez isso para me atingir. **– disse ela, firmemente.**

Mais tarde, o Josh começou a pensar que era estranho a Karen acusar a Melody de ter posto a erva dentro da sandes. Das duas uma, ou a Melody estava certa e a Karen tinha feito isso por ainda gostar do Sky ou a Karen estava realmente convencida que a Melody tinha feito isso.

Eram quase sete horas da tarde quando o Josh bateu à porta da casa do Sky. Foi a dona Ruth que veio abrir.

**Ruth:** Olá Josh. Olha, se vieste falar com o Sky, ele não está. Foi ao supermercado comprar umas coisas de que eu precisava.

**Josh:** Ah, não há problema. Eu vim ver a Karen.

A Karen estava na sala, a ver televisão quando o Josh entrou.

**Karen:** Olá Josh. Então, o que vieste aqui fazer?

**Josh:** Karen, diz-me com toda a sinceridade, não foste mesmo tu que puseste a erva na sandes, pois não?

**Karen:** Juro que não. **– respondeu ela, com sinceridade.**

**Josh:** Certo. E porque é que achas que foi a Melody?

**Karen:** Porque houve uma pessoa que me contou que a Melody fez isso.

**Josh:** E quem é essa pessoa?

**Karen:** Foi a Crystal.

O Josh ficou sem saber o que dizer. A Crystal tinha dito o mesmo à Melody. Quais seriam as intenções dela?

**Josh:** Tens a certeza?** – perguntou ele, confuso.**

**Karen:** Claro que tenho a certeza, eu ainda oiço muito bem e sei perfeitamente que aquela que me disse que tinha sido a Melody a preparar tudo, foi a Crystal!

**Josh:** Entendo... - **disse ele, pensativo.**

**Karen:** Porque ficaste assim? Tu por caso não sabes de nada não? - **perguntou desconfiada,**

**Josh:** N-não nada. – **respondeu ele, nervoso.**

**Karen:** Josh... diz-me já o que sabes!

**Josh:** Ok... a Crystal disse à Melody que te tinha visto a pôr a erva na sandes.

**Karen:** O quê? Mas então... ela está a fazer jogo duplo! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Josh:** Parece que sim...

**Karen:** Mas não entendo porque é que ela me quis pôr contra a Melody…

**Josh:** Bom, a Melody contou-me que de início pensava que a Crystal estava interessada no Sky, mas depois a Crystal contou-lhe que estava apaixonada por outro rapaz e a Melody ficou descansada. **– explicou o Josh.**

**Karen:** Aha! Então é isso! Ela sabia que eu tinha gostado do Sky e usou isso. Até aposto que assim quis fazer passar-se por minha amiga e amiga da Melody.

**Josh:** Hum... pois, mas no que é que isso iria beneficiar a Crystal?

**Karen:** Destabilizando-me a mim e à Melody, iria deixar o Sky confuso. Sabes que a Melody é temperamental e se ele não a apoiasse totalmente, ainda acabava o namoro com o Sky. A Crystal queria isso. **– disse ela, pensativa.**

**Josh:** Que víbora...

**Karen:** Mas não vai conseguir completar os seus planos. Eu vou arranjar uma maneira de conseguirmos apanhar a Crystal em flagrante. Ela vai arrepender-se de se ter metido comigo!

Na casa da Crystal, ela e a sua mãe Catelyn, estavam a conversar. O Leon ia a passar no corredor e, como a porta estava entreaberta e ele ouviu falar, parou e ficou a escutar.

**Crystal:** Eu estou apaixonada por um rapaz e vou conquistá-lo!

**Catelyn:** Querida, não sejas parva. Já te disse que tens é de casar por dinheiro. O amor acaba, mas o dinheiro... bom, também acaba, mas como dá para ganhar mais, esperemos que não acabe. Além disso, dá para comprar quase tudo. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Crystal:** Está bem mãe, mas ele também não é completamente pobre.

**Catelyn:** Mesmo assim, casa é por dinheiro. O amor vem com o tempo. Mas se não vier, não faz mal. O dinheiro é que é essencial. Eu não casei com o Joseph (pai do Leon) pelos lindos olhos dele. Quis foi o dinheiro dele, que não é pouco. Ele é a minha mina de ouro. Só por isso é que eu o aturo a ele e ao Leon. **– disse ela, numa voz fria.**

Do lado de fora, o Leon fico pálido.

**Leon (pensando):** Ela casou com o meu pai por dinheiro? Tenho de o avisar disso!

O Leon foi até à sala. O seu pai só chegaria daí a uma hora, mas ele iria esperar para lhe contar o que tinha visto.

Daí a dez minutos, a Crystal apareceu na sala. O Leon olhou para ela com raiva. Ela sabia que a sua mãe tinha casado por interesse, mas nunca tinha dito nada.

**Crystal:** Então, que cara é essa? - **perguntou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. -** Uh, pareces um tigre enraivecido.

**Leon:** Não me chateies! **– gritou ele, zangado.**

**Crystal:** Hum... talvez te pareças mais com um leão enraivecido.

A Crystal começou a rir-se às gargalhadas. O Leon explodiu de fúria.

**Leon:** Cala-te, sua estúpida! - **gritou ele a plenos pulmões. Ele estava vermelho de fúria. - **Não sei como é que nunca vi... ou melhor, como nunca quis ver como é que tu és!

**Crystal:** Ficaste maluco, foi?

**Leon:** Eu sempre gostei de ti, mas tu não mereces. Sei bem o que fizeste no passado e o que andas a fazer agora. Pensas que não reparei no problema da sandes? Foste tu, tenho a certeza!

**Crystal:** Não fui nada!

**Leon:** Foste! E mais uma vez, eu encobri-te. Mas agora, terminou. Vou contar tudo o que sei sobre ti a toda a gente! **- gritou ele.** - E ouvi a tua conversa e a da tua mãe. Vou contar tudo ao meu pai, ele vai separar-se da tua mãe e vocês vão viver para baixo da ponte!

A Crystal lançou um olhar furioso e amedrontado ao Leon.

**Crystal:** Tu não vais fazer isso!

**Leon:** Vou sim! **– disse ele, de maneira firme.**

A Crystal correu até à cozinha. Voltou com uma faca na mão.

**Crystal:** Se tu não parares com isso, acabo contigo!

**Leon:** Não tinhas coragem!

**Crystal:** Experimenta e verás! **– disse ela, com um olhar maníaco.**

**Leon:** Eu vou contar tudo o que sei!

A Crystal correu para o Leon. Num movimento rápido, enterrou a faca na barriga do Leon. Ele caiu no chão, a sangrar imenso.

**Crystal:** Morre seu miserável!

A Catelyn desceu as escadas e viu a filha com a faca na mão e o Leon caído no chão, sem sentidos, com uma enorme ferida e sangue a manchar o chão.

**Catelyn:** Crystal, o que fizeste?!

**Crystal:** Ele ia meter-se no nosso caminho. Ele ouviu a nossa conversa e ia dizer ao Joseph que tu só casaste com ele por dinheiro.

A Catelyn aproximou-se da filha.

**Catelyn:** Pronto, parece que o problema está resolvido. **– disse ela, observando melhor a cena.**

Nesse momento, elas ouviram o portão da garagem abrir. A Catelyn pareceu alarmada.

**Catelyn:** É o Joseph. Chegou mais cedo. Crystal, corre para a cozinha, lava a faca e arruma-a no lugar. Depressa!

A Crystal fez o que a mãe lhe disse. A Catelyn começou a desarrumar tudo o que estava na sala. A Crystal saiu da cozinha, já sem a faca.

**Catelyn:** Ajuda-me a desarrumar tudo. Vamos fazer parecer que isto foi um assalto.

Em poucos segundos, elas deixaram a sala num caos.

**Catelyn:** Agora, deita-te no chão e finge que desmaiaste. Depressa!

As duas deitaram-se no chão e fingiram estar desmaiadas. O Joseph entrou em casa e ficou a olhar para toda aquela confusão. Viu o Leon, o sangue e as duas mulheres, que pareciam desmaiadas.

**Joseph:** Meu Deus, o que se passou aqui? Tenho de chamar uma ambulância!

**Tcharan! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo. A Crystal cada vez está pior e agora tem a sua mãe do lado dela. Quem sofreu com isso foi o pobre do Leon. Será que ele vai sobreviver ou irá morrer? Não percam essa e outras respostas no próximo capítulo da fic!**


	4. Desmascarem a Crystal!

**Capítulo 4: Desmascarem a Crystal!**

Horas mais tarde, a Catelyn, o Joseph e a Crystal estavam todos no hospital. O Leon estava a ser operado. A Catelyn tinha dito ao Joseph que um ladrão tinha entrado lá em casa. O Leon tinha tentado enfrentá-lo, mas tinha sido atacado com uma faca. Depois, o ladrão pegou num pano com um líquido para fazer as pessoas perder os sentidos e tinha feito a Catelyn e a Crystal desmaiarem.

**Joseph:** Que coisa horrível. Pelo menos, a vocês o ladrão não vos magoou.

**Catelyn:** Sim. Fiquei cheia de medo. **– mentiu ela, fingindo-se de aflita.**

A Catelyn e a Crystal estavam preocupadas com duas coisas. Primeiro, porque o Joseph tinha chamado a polícia e segundo, porque quando o Leon recuperasse os sentidos, iria contar toda a verdade.

A operação terminou e o médico disse que tinha sido um sucesso e que só precisavam de esperar até que a anestesia passasse para poderem ver o Leon. Só que, não passou muito tempo até o médico voltar a contactar os familiares. O doutor Augusto Ramiro, parecia preocupado.

**Doutor:** Tenho más notícias.

**Joseph:** O que se passou doutor? **– perguntou ele, preocupado.**

**Doutor:** Ele já não estava em perigo de vida... mas agora entrou em coma.

**Joseph:** Oh não! E quando é que ele vai acordar? O que será da minha vida se o meu único filho morrer? Eu suicido-me e deixo todas as minhas dívidas à minha mulher!

**Catelyn:** Não! Espera! Tu tens dividas? **– perguntou ela, alarmada.**

**Doutor:** Acalmem-se! Eu estava a brincar! O seu filho está fora de perigo e podem ir vê-lo agora mesmo. **– disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Joseph:** Não se brinca com essas coisas! **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Doutor:** Desculpe lá, mas eu gosto de animar as coisas.

**Joseph**: Ai é? Pois vou processá-lo!

**Doutor:** O quê?! Não! Ainda no ano passado fui processado!

(Para quem não se lembra, apesar de eu ter referido no início da história, quando o pai do Sky morreu houve um médico que gozou com isso. A família do Sky processou-o e arrancou-lhe montes de dinheiro. Este é o mesmo médico.)

**Catelyn:** Acho muito bem que você seja processado. E Joseph, tu tens dividas?

**Joseph:** Não. Só disse isso num momento dramático.

A Crystal estava pensativa. Afinal o Leon não estava em coma. E agora? Quando ele acordasse iria revelar tudo e ela e a sua mãe estariam perdidas.

Segundos depois, uma enfermeira aproximou-se deles. A enfermeira chamava-se Clarabela Alves.

**Enfermeira:** Desculpem interromper, mas é que o paciente, Leon, acabou de entrar em coma. **– anunciou ela.**

**Joseph**: Isto é outra brincadeira? - **perguntou ele, zangado. **

**Doutor:** As enfermeiras aqui não são brincalhonas como eu. - **disse o médico, com ar sério**. - Parece que realmente o seu filho entrou em coma. O que quer dizer que não me pode processar, porque até lhe disse a verdade, só que foi antes dela acontecer...

O médico e a enfermeira afastaram-se. O Joseph deixou-se cair numa cadeira, desanimado. A Crystal quase sorriu. Pelo menos, tinha ganhado algum tempo.

Algum tempo depois, a Karen, o Sky e a Ruth já sabiam do que tinha acontecido ao Leon.

**Sky:** Coitado... um assalto... e ter sido ferido...

**Ruth:** E agora está em coma. Coitadinho. Ainda é tão novo. **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Sky:** Faz-me lembrar a altura em que o pai morreu...

Todos ficaram silenciosos.

**Karen:** Vá lá, animem-se! Tenho a certeza de que ele vai recuperar. - **disse ela e depois pensou:** E eu mal posso esperar para a acabar com a Crystal!

**Entretanto no hospital...**

**Joseph:** Catelyn, tu e a Crystal podem ir embora para descansar. Eu fico aqui à espera de notícias.

**Catelyn:** Ok. – **disse ela, mas depois pensou e viu que não podia dizer simplesmente ok e ir embora.** - Tens a certeza querido? Eu não me importo de ficar contigo, além disso estou tão preocupada com o Leon, pobrezinho...

**Joseph:** Não, vai lá descansar. Quando eu souber alguma coisa ligo-te.

**Catelyn:** Está bem, mas ligas mesmo!

**Joseph:** Sim, fica descansada. **– disse ele, mas parecia abatido.**

Passaram-se três dias e o Leon ainda continuava em coma. A Karen, por seu lado, andava a montar um plano com o Josh, para apanharem a Crystal em flagrante. Depois de muito pensarem, decidiram optar por um plano simples.

Nesse dia, a Karen foi até à casa da Crystal.

**Crystal:** Oh, olá Karen.

**Karen:** Olá. Vim visitar-te, para ver como estavas.

**Crystal:** Ah, então entra.

A Karen entrou na casa da Crystal. Dentro do bolso da camisola que ela trazia, tinha um gravador. Carregou no botão e ele começou a gravar.

**Karen:** Então, como têm sido as coisas nestes dias?

**Crystal:** Bom... mais ou menos... **– respondeu ela, fingido estar abatida.**

**Karen:** Sabes, agora aquele problema da sandes parece mesmo insignificante, não é?

**Crystal:** Pois é.

**Karen:** Foi uma sorte teres visto a Melody a pôr a erva na minha sandes, senão, não saberia como a Melody é. **– disse ela, com um sorriso falso.**

**Crystal:** Pois, eu vi tudo. Mas não podes dizer à Melody que fui eu que vi.

**Karen:** Claro, claro. Não te preocupes. - **disse a Karen, com um sorriso falso.** - A Melody nunca vai saber. A propósito, o que achas da Melody?

**Crystal:** Bom... já que só estamos aqui nós duas... não digas nada disto à Melody, ok? Eu acho que ela é uma convencida e que se faz de boazinha. Ela não merece o Sky.

**Karen:** Pois, pois. - **disse a Karen, olhando para o seu relógio.** - Oh, tenho de me ir embora agora. Olha, força e melhoras para o Leon, ok?

A Karen saiu da casa da Crystal, parou o gravador e entrou na casa do Sky. Depois de ouvir a cassete do gravador, a Karen ficou contente por tudo ter ficado gravado. Pegou no telefone.

**Karen:** Está, és tu Josh? Olha, o plano correu bem. Já tenho tudo gravado. A Crystal vai arrepender-se do que disse. **– disse ela, com uma voz confiante.**

**Josh:** Mas conseguiste gravar tudo, Karen?

**Karen:** Sim. Agora é só planearmos tudo. Olha, vou falar com o Sky para convidar a Melody, tu e a Crystal para virem cá amanhã lanchar.

**Josh:** E durante o lanche, vais mostrar a cassete, não é?

**Karen:** Eles vão ouvir tudo. O Sky vai ver como é a Crystal e a Melody também.

**Josh:** Parece-me um óptimo plano.

**Karen:** Bom, vou falar com o Sky e já te ligo. **– disse ela.**

A Karen foi falar com o Sky e também com a tia dela, a mãe do Sky, Ruth. Depois de alguma conversa, a Karen voltou a ligar ao Josh.

**Karen:** Está feito. Avisa a Melody que tem de vir cá lanchar amanhã contigo, ok?

Depois de desligar o telefone, a Karen foi até à casa da Crystal e convidou-a para lanchar também. A Crystal, sem suspeitar de nada, aceitou.

A Karen regressou à casa do Sky com um sorriso nos lábios. Amanhã, a Crystal seria desmascarada de uma vez por todas.

No dia seguinte, como combinado, a Crystal, o Josh e a Melody foram lanchar a casa do Sky. O Sky ficou contente em recebê-los e a Karen sorria muito, antevendo o que iria acontecer.

A Karen fez umas sandes para todos e sumo de laranja natural.

**Karen:** Bom, vejam lá se nenhuma das minhas sandes tem erva lá dentro.

A Melody ficou muito séria.

**Melody:** Estás a querer arranjar confusão, Karen?

**Karen:** Não, nem por isso. - **disse ela, sorrindo. -** Melody, a verdade é que eu gosto muito de ti.

**Melo**dy: Oh, claro, foi por isso que puseste erva na tua sandes, para me incriminares. - **disse ela, num tom zangado.**

**Karen:** Eu não pus a erva na minha sandes. **– defendeu-se ela.**

**Melody:** Pois, mentes e dizes que fui eu.

**Karen**: Claro que não foste. - **disse a Karen e a Melody lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.**

**Melody:** Então admites que foste tu que puseste a erva na sandes?

**Karen:** Não, não fui eu.

A Crystal ficou pálida. O Josh esboçou um pequeno sorriso. O Sky parecia perdido.

**Sky:** Explica-te Karen!

**Karen:** Ora bem, sabes quem me disse que te tinha visto a pôr erva na minha sandes?

**Melody:** Quem?

**Karen:** A Crystal! - **gritou ela, apontando um dedo à Crystal. -** E a ti disse-te que tinha sido eu a pôr a erva na sandes!

**Melody:** Isso é verdade, Crystal?

**Crystal:** Claro que não! Ela está a inventar! - **mentiu a Crystal.**

**Karen:** Ai sim? Pois eu tenho como provar o que eu disse!

**Crystal:** Estás a mentir Karen!

**Karen:** Não, não estou. - **disse ela, com um sorriso aberto.**

A Karen tirou o gravador do bolso.

**Karen:** Ora, oiçam isto.

A Karen accionou o gravador e começou a ouvir-se a Crystal e a Karen a falar. A mãe do Sky, Ruth, que estava a passar no corredor ficou a ouvir. A Crystal ficou muito pálida. A Karen sorriu quando a cassete chegou ao fim.

**Karen:** Ora, aqui têm a verdadeira Crystal!

**Sky:** Crystal, porque é que fizeste isso?

**Melody:** Eu pensava que éramos amigas! **– acusou ela.**

**Karen:** Ela queria era pôr-nos uma contra a outra. A confusão ia acabar por te separar do Sky e ela ia tentar conquistá-lo!

**Melody:** Mas a Crystal disse-me que estava apaixonada por outro rapaz. - **disse ela e depois virou-se para a Crystal.** - O que me disseste era verdade, não era Crystal?

**Crystal:** Claro que era! - **mentiu a Crystal.**

**Karen:** É uma mentirosa de primeira!

**Josh:** Pois. Eu perguntei-lhe sobre a sandes e ela mentiu-me. **– disse ele.**

**Crystal:** Argh! Vocês estão todos contra mim. Eu estou inocente!

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu da sala a correr, quase chocando com a Ruth e deixou a casa do Sky, acabando por ir para a sua. O Sky, a Melody, a Karen e o Josh entreolharam-se.

**Melody:** Sky, acho mesmo que ela estava interessada em ti.

**Karen:** Vês Melody? Estávamos enganadas uma sobre a outra.

**Melody:** É verdade... peço desculpa, Karen. **– disse ela, abatida.**

**Karen:** Eu também peço desculpa. A culpa foi da estúpida da Crystal! Mas agora já vimos como ela é.

**Josh:** Mas sabem uma coisa? Estava a lembrar-me de algo e... acho uma coisa suspeita.

**Sky:** Que coisa?

**Josh:** Lembram-se quando a Crystal se estava a afogar, mas no fim foi a Melody que quase morreu? Bom, talvez a Crystal tenha feito de propósito para matar a Melody! **– disse ele, pensativo.**

**Sky:** Não. Não acredito que a Crystal quisesse matar a Melody. Uma coisa é pôr erva numa sandes ou é tentar matar alguém.

**Melody:** Sim, isso é verdade.

**Josh:** Pois, não temos provas, mas ficamos com as suspeitas. **– disse ele.**

A Ruth ouviu tudo e ficou preocupada. Mais tarde, a Melody e o Josh voltaram para casa. A Melody telefonou à Ruby, pois ela ainda não sabia nada do que tinha sucedido. Ficaram imenso tempo ao telefone e a Melody contou-lhe tudo.

**Ruby:** Quando a vi pela primeira vez, vi logo que essa Crystal tinha algo esquisito. **– disse ela.**

**Melody:** Uma grande malvada, é o que ela é.

**Ruby:** Mas pronto, ao menos esclareceu-se tudo.

**Melody:** Sim. Graças à Karen e também graças ao Josh.

**Ruby:** Como vês, não havia motivo para tu te teres zangado com a Karen. **– disse ela, calmamente.**

**Melody:** Tens razão. A estúpida da Crystal é que nos enganou bem.

**Ruby:** Agora não acredites no que ela disser. Quase de certeza que vai inventar alguma coisa para te tentar convencer de que está inocente.

**Melody:** Achas que sim?

**Ruby:** Quase de certeza. Vê se és esperta Melody. Ela vai tentar ficar com o Sky. Primeiro vai fingir ser tua amiga, aliás, já fez isso, mas é capaz de tentar outra vez. Depois, quando vir que não consegue enganar-te, vai passar ao ataque directo.

**Melody:** Como é que sabes tantas coisas?

**Ruby:** Li num livro.

**Melody:** ¬¬X

Passaram-se dois dias. Era Domingo. No dia seguinte, a Karen iria regressar a Londres. A Sarah estava a conversar com o Sky, quando a Melody chegou.

**Sarah:** Bom dia. Com que então a Crystal era uma falsa e vocês não me contavam nada.

A Melody lançou um olhar reprovador ao Sky.

**Sky:** Ela consegue ser persuasiva e arranca-me sempre tudo o que sei. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Sarah:** Olhem, não é por nada, mas ontem a Crystal andava a rondar a tua casa, Sky.

**Sky:** A sério?

**Sarah:** Sim. Ah, e o pobre do Leon continua em coma. Espero que ele recupere.

**Melody:** Também eu. **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Sarah:** Bom, agora vou andando, porque tenho de me ir arranjar para sair com o Tom. Xau.

A Sarah afastou-se e entrou na sua casa.

**Sky:** Anda lá Melody, vamos entrar.

Mais tarde, a campainha da casa tocou e o Sky foi abrir. Era a Crystal.

**Crystal:** Olá. Vi que tu e a Melody estavam cá os dois e por isso vim. Preciso de falar com vocês.

**Sky:** Hum... está bem. Entra.

A Crystal e o Sky entraram na sala. A Melody e a Karen lançaram-lhe um olhar zangado.

**Melody:** O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

**Crystal:** Vim falar contigo e com o Sky, Melody. - **disse a Crystal e depois virou-se para a Karen.** - É particular, Karen.

**Karen:** Particular uma ova! - **disse ela, zangada e depois virou-se para a Melody.** - Melody, ela vai tentar dar-te a volta e vai tentar fazer de mim a má da fita.

**Melody:** Eu sei, Karen. Não te preocupes. Crystal, desaparece daqui, já!

**Crystal:** Mas...

**Melody:** Mas, nada. A mim já não me enganas!

**Crystal:** Isto é uma injustiça! Eu estou inocente! - **gritou a Crystal e a sua interpretação parecia quase genuína. **

**Sky:** Crystal, se calhar, é melhor ires embora. **– pediu ele, calmamente.**

**Crystal:** Todos estão contra mim! Não é justo!

A Crystal saiu da sala a correr e depois abriu a porta da rua. Ao sair da casa do Sky, quase chocou com a Sarah e o Tom.

**Sarah:** Credo. Vê por onde andas! **– gritou ela, enquanto a Crystal se afastava.**

**Tom:** Ela parece perturbada.

**Sarah:** Pois é... e saiu da casa do Sky... hum... vamos lá ver!

**Tom:** Mas nós não íamos passear?

**Sarah:** O que é que isso interessa? Vamos mas é coscuvilhar tudo!

E a Sarah arrastou o Tom para a casa do Sky.

Já em casa do Sky, a Sarah fez logo imensas perguntas e ficou a saber de tudo.

**Sarah:** Ah, eu vi logo que ela não era boa pessoa.

**Karen:** Porquê?

**Sarah:** Porque... Crystal não é nome de uma pessoa boa! **– disse ela.**

**Os outros: **¬¬X

Enquanto isso, a Crystal estava deitada em cima da sua cama, a pensar.

**Crystal (pensando):** Raios! Pois bem, o meu plano não deu resultado, mas eu vou ficar com o Sky para mim! Só tenho de tirar a Melody do meu caminho. Ah, e a Karen também! Mas a Karen vai-se embora em breve, por isso o alvo principal é a Melody…

No hospital, o pai do Leon, Joseph, tinha ido visitar o filho. Mas o Leon continuava em coma.

**Joseph:** Filho, quem me dera que acordasses de uma vez por todas. A polícia já anda à procura de quem te fez isto, mas é muito complicado de conseguirem encontrar a pessoa. Mas não te preocupes, eu irei descobrir quem foi e vou acabar com essa pessoa, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Mais tarde, a Karen foi bater à porta da casa da Crystal e foi ela que abriu.

**Crystal: **O que queres aqui? **– perguntou ela, raivosa.**

**Karen: **Vim só dizer que me vou embora amanhã, mas que vou estar em contacto com os outros e nunca vou deixar que tu fiques com o Sky! **– disse ela.**

**Crystal: **Ah, vais-te embora amanhã? Que peninha. **– disse ela, com um sorriso falso. – **Ainda bem que te vais embora. Podias ter um azar… de te acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu ao Leon…

**Karen: **Ora, isso foi um assalto.

**Crystal: **Pois, mas nunca se sabe…

A Karen arregalou os olhos, percebendo finalmente o que a Crystal queria dizer.

**Crystal: **Bom, adeus. Faz boa viagem… e não voltes! **– disse ela e fechou a porta na cara da Karen.**

A Karen regressou a casa do Sky, pálida.

**Karen (pensando): **Foi ela! Ela é que fez aquilo ao Leon, tenho a certeza!

Ela pegou no telefone e telefonou à sua mãe.

**Karen: **Mãe, eu sei que é para eu regressar amanhã, mas não pode ser. Eu tenho de ficar mais uns dias. **– disse ela. **

**Tia Amanda (mãe da Karen e tia do Sky e da Ruby):** Não pode ser filha. Amanhã já há aulas. Tens de vir e não há discussão sobre isso.

A Karen desligou o telefone. Estava muito pálida e aborrecida. A mãe do Sky aproximou-se dela.

**Ruth: **Conta-me o que se passa, Karen.

**Karen: **Ah… não se passa nada.

**Ruth: **Ora, não me tentes enganar. **– disse ela. – **Eu era a mulher de um agente secreto. A mim, não me enganas.

**Karen: **Tudo bem. Eu tenho uma grande suspeita.

A Karen contou-lhe tudo sobre a Crystal, apesar da Ruth já saber algumas coisas.

**Ruth: **Ora bem, essa é suspeita grave. Tudo bem, eu vou ajudar-te.

A Ruth pegou no telefone e telefonou à sua irmã Amanda. Pouco depois, ela pousou o telefone.

**Karen: **Então?

**Ruth: **A tua mãe deixa-te ficar mais uma semana. **– respondeu ela.**

**Karen: **A sério? Obrigada tia Ruth!

**Ruth: **Tive de lhe contar umas mentiras, para tu poderes ficar e ela não ficar preocupada.

Passaram-se dois dias. O Sky, a Karen e a Ruth decidiram ir visitar o Leon ao hospital. Ao chegarem lá, o Joseph cumprimentou-os, mas avisou-os de que o Leon estava na mesma. Mesmo assim, a Karen e o Sky entraram para ver o Leon.

O Joseph e a Ruth ficaram sentados na sala de espera.

**Ruth:** Deve estar a ser muito difícil para si, ter o seu filho nesta situação.

**Joseph:** Sim, está a ser muito difícil. - **disse ele, tristemente.** - A minha primeira mulher morreu e foi uma perda muito dolorosa para mim e para o Leon. Não o quero perder a ele também.

**Ruth:** Sim, eu compreendo. O meu marido morreu o ano passado, mas o que vale é que eu tenho os meus filhos. Anime-se, tenho a certeza que o Leon vai ficar bem. **– disse ela.**

**Joseph:** Obrigado.

De repente, apareceu a mãe da Crystal, a Catelyn e ficou a olhar para os dois, aborrecida.

**Catelyn:** Passa-se aqui alguma coisa?

**Joseph:** Uns amigos do Leon vieram visitá-lo e esta é a Ruth, nossa vizinha.

**Catelyn:** Hunf, conheço-a de vista. - **disse ela, ainda aborrecida e depois pensou. -** Parece que eles se estão a dar bem, mas eu é que estou casada com o estúpido do Joseph e ele não se vai livrar de mim!

Dentro do quarto, o Sky e a Karen olhavam para o Leon, que parecia em paz, mas nem se mexia.

**Sky: **Não gosto de o ver assim. Vou sair. **– disse ele, abandonando o quarto.**

A Karen aproximou-se mais do Leon e agarrou-lhe a mão.

**Karen: **Leon, se me consegues ouvir, por favor, acorda. **– pediu ela. – **Preciso de ti aqui. Só tu podes contar o que aconteceu na noite em que te esfaquearam. Se foi a Crystal, podemos desmascará-la… mas sem ti… não posso provar nada.

Lentamente, o Leon abriu os olhos.

**E aqui está o quarto capítulo. O Leon saiu do coma. Será que ele vai revelar o que a Crystal fez? O que acontecerá à Crystal e à sua mãe? Todas as perguntas serão esclarecidas no próximo capítulo da fic, que é também o último. Até lá! **


	5. Justiça!

**Capítulo 5: Justiça!**

**Karen: **Leon! Saíste do coma! **– disse ela, emocionada.**

O Leon piscou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

**Karen: **Não te esforces a tentar falar. **– disse ela. – **Abana apenas a cabeça, está bem? Olha, foi a Crystal que te fez isto?

O Leon abanou a cabeça.

**Karen: **Oh, eu tinha razão! **– disse ela, com ar triunfante. – **Agora vou tomar precauções para que tu fiques em segurança. Acho que se a Crystal souber que tu acordaste do coma, ainda vai tentar fazer-te algum mal.

O Leon mexeu-se um pouco e, com esforço, pronunciou uma palavra.

**Leon: **C-catelyn.

**Karen: **Catelyn? Esse é o nome da mãe da Crystal. **– disse ela, baralhada. – **Leon, a mãe da Crystal tem alguma coisa a ver com esta história?

O Leon voltou a abanar a cabeça.

**Karen: **Estou a ver… estão ambas metidas nisto… não percebo porque é que ela apoia a filha… mas tudo bem. Eu não vou deixar que elas te façam mal. Vou falar com o teu pai. **– disse ela. – **Ele não tem nada a ver com o que te aconteceu, pois não?

O Leon abanou negativamente a cabeça.

**Karen: **Ainda bem. Bolas, também se um pai fizesse isto a um filho, nem sei… pronto Leon, eu vou tratar de tudo.

A Karen saiu do quarto do Leon e foi até à sala de espera. Encontrou lá o Sky, a Ruth, o Joseph e a Catelyn. Ao ver a Catelyn, a Karen ficou apreensiva, mas tentou agir normalmente.

**Joseph: **Alguma mudança?

**Karen: **Eu… senhor Joseph, preciso de falar consigo. E… com a minha tia e o Sky também. Em particular.

**Catelyn: **Ora, podem falar comigo também. Afinal, eu sou a mulher do Joseph. **– disse ela, indignada.**

**Karen: **É uma coisa muito importante e só a conto se você não estiver presente! **– disse ela, começando a ficar zangada.**

**Catelyn: **Ora, rapariga petulante! Tu não mandas nada!

**Karen: **Pois bem, quer saber a verdade, é? O Leon saiu do coma!

O Joseph arregalou os olhos.

**Joseph: **Isso é verdade? **– perguntou ele, com a voz trémula.**

**Karen: **Sim. Eu estive com ele e ele estava acordado.

**Joseph: **Oh, graças a Deus! **– disse ele, feliz.**

A Catelyn parecia pálida.

**Karen: **E eu fiquei a saber que não aconteceu assalto nenhum! A Crystal é que esfaqueou o Leon e você sabia! **– disse ela, apontando para a Catelyn.**

**Catelyn: **Isso é mentira!

**Karen: **Não é! O Leon confirmou as minhas suspeitas.

**Catelyn: **Cala-te, sua mentirosa! **– gritou ela, avançando para a Karen.**

A Ruth pôs-se à frente da Karen.

**Ruth: **Você não bate na minha sobrinha, ouviu?

O Joseph estava de boca aberta.

**Joseph: **Catelyn, diz-me a verdade.

**Catelyn: **Eu estou a dizer toda a verdade. O Leon ficou ferido num assalto.

**Karen: **É tão mentirosa como a sua filha. **– acusou ela.**

A Catelyn parecia possessa.

**Karen: **Para já, o Leon tem de descansar. **– disse ela e depois virou-se para o Joseph. – **Sei que é pedir muito, que duvide da mulher com quem está casado, mas peço-lhe que, pelo menos, não a deixe a ela, nem à Crystal, aproximarem-se do Leon, até que ele possa confirmar, sem sombra de dúvida, o que realmente aconteceu.

**Joseph: **Eu vou fazer isso.

**Catelyn: **Joseph, não podes acreditar numa história destas! **– disse ela, furiosa.**

**Joseph: **Desculpa Catelyn, mas o meu filho está acima de tudo. Até acima de ti.

A Catelyn virou costas e saiu do hospital. Pouco depois, o Sky, a Ruth e a Karen também vieram embora.

Ao chegar a casa, o Sky e a Karen foram falar. A Karen explicou-lhe tudo.

**Sky: **Bem, tu estás a tomar as rédeas de tudo. **– disse ele. – **É impressionante como descobriste tudo isso. De certeza que não te queres tornar detective?

**Karen: **Não, obrigada. **– disse ela, rindo-se. – **Mas agora vou contactar os outros.

**Sky: **Para quê?

**Karen: **Sky, tens de parar de ser tão ingénuo. É óbvio que a Crystal e a Catelyn não vão ficar quietas. Elas vão querer vingança. E olha que se a Crystal esfaqueou o Leon, sabe-se lá porquê, ela não vai hesitar em dar cabo de mim. E, quase de certeza, a Melody e, provavelmente a tua mãe, que me defendeu, também serão alvos.

**Sky: **Mas isso é terrível!

**Karen: **Convém que ponhamos todos a par do que se está a passar. Começando pela tua própria mãe. Ainda não lhe expliquei correctamente o que se passou.

A Karen foi chamar a Ruth e contou-lhe tudo em pormenor.

**Ruth: **Eu e o teu pai, Sky, já passámos por muita coisa, por causa dele ter sido agente secreto, mas nunca pensei deparar-me com uma coisa destas, tão perto da minha casa, da minha família e de pessoas que mal se podem defender. **– disse ela, preocupada. – **Mas não se preocupem. Eu vou estar atenta também. Aquela Catelyn parece muito perigosa. Sim, eu sei que vocês pensam que a Crystal é que é a má da fita, mas penso que ela não aprendeu sozinha. Tenho a certeza que aquela Catelyn é tão má como a filha.

**Sky: **Mas o que é que devemos fazer para nos protegermos, mãe?

**Karen: **Será que o Joseph também corre perigo?

**Ruth: **Penso que não. Quando fiquei a falar com ele e a chata da Catelyn, fiquei a saber que eles são separados com comunhão de bens. Se ele morrer, ela não recebe nada.

**Karen: **Mas… e se tanto ele como o Leon morrerem? Assim, não há mais herdeiros.

A Ruth pareceu preocupada.

**Ruth: **Aí… sim, aí pode acontecer o pior… muito bem. Vamos já pôr de sobreaviso todos aqueles que podem ser vítimas da Crystal ou da mãe dela!

Na casa da Crystal, a Catelyn já tinha contado tudo o que se tinha passado.

**Crystal: **Bolas, mãe! Vamos ser desmascaradas! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Catelyn: **Calma filha, eu já pensei num plano para nos livrarmos do Leon. Depois ninguém vai conseguir provar que nós estamos metidas no que aconteceu com ele.

**Crystal: **Explica lá o teu plano.

A Catelyn explicou tudo.

**Crystal: **Sim, é boa ideia. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça. **

**Catelyn: **Vê lá se não fazes nada que faça com que acabemos por ser descobertas.

**Crystal: **Não te preocupes, mãe. **– disse ela, mas pensou: **Enquanto tu tratas do Leon e do Joseph, eu vou ajustar contas com a Melody e a Karen.

No dia seguinte, bem cedinho, várias pessoas se dirigiram à casa do Sky, pois tinham sido avisadas por ele, pela Ruth e pela Karen, do perigo que corriam.

A Ruby, irmã do Sky, apesar de estar longe e nem ter grandes hipóteses de lhe acontecer nada, fez questão de comparecer, acompanhada pelo Luke, irmão mais velho da Melody. Por seu lado, a Melody veio acompanhada do Josh. Por fim, a Sarah não foi convidada, para não se meter em confusões, mas ela percebeu que havia muita agitação na casa do Sky, por ver várias pessoas entrar e foi coscuvilhar. O Sky acabou por lhe contar tudo, ela fez questão de participar na reunião e a ainda chamou o Tom para vir também.

E assim, nove pessoas estavam a discutir o que haveriam de fazer.

**Ruth: **Prestem atenção. **– pediu ela. – **Eu irei para o hospital. O Joseph está lá e eu ficarei perto dele, para me certificar de que nada lhe acontece. Josh, Ruby e Luke, vocês vão para o hospital comigo, mas vão ficar atentos ao Leon, ok?

**Ruby: **Está bem, mãe.

**Ruth: **Sarah e Tom, vocês vão ficar de vigia à casa da Crystal e a tudo o que se possa lá passar. Sky, Melody e Karen, vocês ficam aqui em casa e não saem até eu vos mandar. **– disse ela.**

**Sky: **Ora, porquê mãe? **– perguntou ele, aborrecido.**

**Ruth: **Vocês são os principais alvos da maluca da Crystal, por isso não se podem expor muito. **– disse ela. – **Agora não discutam e façam o que eu mando, ok?

Pouco depois, a Ruth, a Ruby, o Luke e o Josh saíram em direcção ao hospital. A Sarah e o Tom foram para casa da Sarah e começaram a pensar em como poderiam ver melhor a casa da Crystal e que truques usariam para passarem perto de lá, sem que a Crystal desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Quando a Ruth e os outros três chegaram ao hospital, o Joseph estava na sala de espera.

**Joseph: **Bom dia. Então, o que fazem aqui?

**Ruth: **Estes miúdos, a minha filha e dois amigos, ainda não tinham vindo ver o Leon. Eles conhecem-no e queriam vê-lo, por isso vim trazê-los. **– mentiu ela. Seria melhor se o Joseph não soubesse o perigo que corria, pois podia não acreditar que a sua mulher conspirasse contra ele.**

**Joseph: **Agradeço-vos por terem vindo. O Leon está acordado, mas ainda está fraco para falar. **– disse ele. **

O Joseph indicou qual era o quarto do Leon e os outros três afastaram-se, deixando a Ruth e o Joseph para trás.

**Ruby: **Temos de estar atentos ao Leon. **– disse ela.**

**Luke: **Não te preocupes que nada de mal vai acontecer.

**Josh: **Sim, a nós não nos enganam.

Pouco depois, um carro parou no estacionamento do hospital. A Catelyn saiu do carro e dirigiu-se até uma parede que ficava escondida da porta principal do hospital. Pegou no telemóvel e marcou o número de telefone do Joseph.

O telemóvel do Joseph tocou e ele atendeu.

**Joseph: **Estou?

**Catelyn: **Sou eu, Joseph. Querido, tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer.

**Joseph: **Que coisa?

**Catelyn: **Não posso dizer por telefone. **– disse ela, fingindo estar aflita. – **Por favor, vem já para casa.

**Joseph: **Está bem. Vou para aí agora mesmo.

O Joseph desligou o telemóvel e olhou para a Ruth.

**Joseph: **Desculpe mas eu tenho de ir para casa agora. A minha mulher tem um assunto urgente para falar comigo.

**Ruth: **Ah… **- a Ruth foi apanhada de surpresa, mas pensou rapidamente numa solução para poder vigiar o Joseph. – **Será que você me podia dar boleia até minha casa? A minha filha Ruby deve querer ficar aqui mais um pouco e assim eu deixo-lhe as chaves do meu carro com ela e apanho boleia consigo. Pode ser?

**Joseph: **Claro que sim.

A Ruth foi entregar as chaves do seu carro à Ruby e avisou-a para ela estar atenta. A Ruby acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, o Joseph e a Ruth abandonaram o hospital. A Catelyn viu o marido sair.

**Catelyn (pensando): **Bom, lá vai ele. Mas vai com aquela mulher estúpida… bom, depois trato dela também. Agora, enquanto o Joseph não está no hospital, vou acabar com o Leon e depois vou acabar com o próprio Joseph.

A Catelyn entrou no hospital. Depois, sorrateiramente, ela foi caminhando até ao quarto do Leon. A Ruby, que estava perto da entrada, tinha visto a Catelyn e, pela descrição que tinha ouvido dela, identificou-a logo. Telefonou ao Luke, para ele estar atento.

Pouco depois, a Catelyn chegou ao quarto do Leon. Entrou sorrateiramente. O Leon estava deitado na sua cama, de olhos fechados.

**Catelyn (pensando): **Está a dormir. Sim, isto vai facilitar as coisas.

A Catelyn viu uma almofada que estava ali perto e pegou nela. Aproximou-se da cama e, com toda a força, pressionou a almofada contra a cara do Leon, de modo a que ele não conseguisse respirar. O Leon começou a debater-se.

**Catelyn: **Morre!

Nesse momento, o Josh saltou de detrás de um armário, com uma máquina fotográfica em punho e começou a tirar fotografias à Catelyn, mostrando o que ela estava a fazer.

**Josh: **Você está feita! Aqui estão as provas que vão ser usadas contra si!

A Catelyn ficou surpreendida e nesse momento o Luke entrou no quarto e empurrou-a para longe do Leon, que agora respirava com dificuldade.

**Catelyn: **V-vocês… eu não irei para a cadeia!

A Catelyn saiu do quarto a correr e o Luke correu atrás dela, enquanto o Josh tocava à campainha do quarto, para chamar uma enfermeira, para ver se estava tudo bem com o Leon. A Catelyn e o Luke corriam pelos corredores, desviando-se de várias pessoas.

**Luke: **Agarrem-na! Ela é uma assassina! **– gritava ele, mas as pessoas ficavam tão surpreendidas com a situação, que acabavam por ficar paradas e sem reacção.**

A Catelyn já estava quase a chegar à porta da saída, quando a Ruby, que estava ali, se meteu à sua frente.

**Ruby: **Você não vai fugir!

A Catelyn lançou-se contra a Ruby e mandou-a ao chão. A Ruby agarrou o cabelo da Catelyn e as duas começaram a lutar, rebolando pelo chão. Mas a Catelyn era mais forte e conseguiu dominar a Ruby. A Catelyn levantou-se e correu para fora do hospital. O Luke chegou nesse momento ao pé da Ruby e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

**Ruby: **Temos de ir atrás dela!

A Ruby e o Luke saíram do hospital e viram a Catelyn entrar num carro e acelerar dali para fora.

**Ruby: **Vamos Luke! Eu tenho o carro da minha mãe. Vamos atrás da Catelyn! **– disse ela, correndo para o carro da mãe.**

Nesse momento, na rua do Sky, o Tom estava a ficar preocupado. Já há quase um quarto de hora que a Sarah tinha ido passar em frente da casa da Crystal, para ver se se passava algo de estranho, mas ainda não voltara. Nesse momento, o telemóvel do Tom deu um toque. Tinha uma mensagem de voz. Ele decidiu ouvir a mensagem. Ouviu uma voz familiar.

**Crystal: **Olá Tom. Daqui é a Crystal. Pensavam que eu não via que me estavam a vigiar, era? Pois bem, a tua namoradinha está comigo. Por enquanto, está bem, mas… quem sabe se eu não acabo com ela. **– a Crystal soltou uma gargalhada. – **Se a queres salvar, faz com que o Sky, a Melody e a Karen venham até ao cais da cidade.. E não avises a polícia, nem mais ninguém, porque senão, mato a Sarah!

A mensagem terminou e o Tom começou a tremer. A Sarah tinha sido sequestrada pela Crystal! O Tom saiu de casa da Sarah a correr e foi bater à porta da casa do Sky. Depois de ver quem era, o Sky abriu a porta.

**Sky: **Então Tom, descobriram alguma coisa nova?

**Tom: **A Sarah foi sequestrada pela Crystal! **– disse ele, muito agitado.**

O Sky mandou-o entrar e o Tom mostrou aos outros a mensagem de voz.

**Karen: **É uma armadilha.

**Melody: **Sim, mas temos de ir. Senão, ela ainda faz mal à Sarah. **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Sky: **Eu sabia que era melhor não envolver a Sarah nisto, mas ela tinha de meter-se onde não era chamada…

**Tom: **Não fales assim dela! Ela estava a tentar ajuda-vos a vocês! **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Sky: **Eu sei… e também sei o que é ser-se sequestrado por alguém.

**Melody: **Temos de ir já para o cais!

**Karen: **Mas, temos de levar algo para nos defendermos!

**Sky: **Mas o quê? A Crystal foi clara no que disse. Ela não quer que mais ninguém saiba, por isso não podemos pedir ajuda à minha mãe, nem à minha irmã. Por isso, para irmos até ao cais, vamos ter de ir de táxi e não podemos levar coisas muito óbvias num táxi. Por exemplo, já viram o que era levarmos um taco de basebol num táxi?

**Melody: **Não vamos levar nenhum taco de basebol. Nem facas e, mesmo se tivéssemos uma arma, também não a levaríamos. Nós não somos a Crystal. Seriamos incapazes de magoar uma pessoa usando coisas dessas. O melhor que nós podemos fazer é contarmos com a nossa cabeça e os nossos punhos, se for preciso.

**Karen: **Não sei, Melody. É óbvio que a Crystal há-de ter alguma coisa para se defender.

**Melody: **Calma. Eu sei que ela tem algo para se defender, mas temos de ter bom senso.

**Karen: **É assim, eu tenho um spray de pimenta que vou levar comigo, pode ser útil. E levo também um gravador. Já me serviu uma vez e desta vez também pode ser útil.

**Sky: **Pronto, isso deve chegar. Nós somos mais que a Crystal. De certeza que vamos conseguir ser mais inteligentes que ela.

**Tom: **Então vá, deixem-se de conversas e vamos embora!

Eles chamaram um táxi e foram para o cais.

Pouco depois deles partirem, o Joseph e a Ruth chegaram àquela rua. Ambos saíram dos carros.

**Ruth: **Bom, obrigada pela boleia.

**Joseph: **De nada. Adeus. **– disse ele, caminhando para a sua casa e abrindo a porta da frente.**

A Ruth ficou a pensar que agora não conseguiria estar perto dele para o proteger, mas nesse momento ouviu-se um grande barulho de um carro a aproximar-se a alta velocidade e pouco depois a Catelyn apareceu ao volante do seu carro, subiu o passeio a toda a velocidade e só parou quando já estava a meio do jardim da sua casa. Saiu esbaforida do carro. Segundos depois, novo som de um carro a alta velocidade e a Ruby apareceu a guiar o carro da mãe e parou o carro bruscamente em frente à casa do Joseph. O Luke, que estava ao lado da Ruby, estava bastante pálido, por causa da condução da Ruby.

Ao ver aqueles dois, a Catelyn ficou furiosa.

**Catelyn: **Vocês! **– gritou ela, enquanto o Luke e a Ruby saiam do carro.**

O Joseph tinha ficado parado à porta, a olhar para o que se tinha passado e a Ruth estava parada no meio do passeio. De repente, a Catelyn tirou uma pistola da sua mala.

**Catelyn: **Vou acabar com todos vocês! Não consegui matar o Leon agora, mas mato-o mais tarde!

**Joseph: **O que é que estás a dizer, Catelyn?

**Catelyn: **Eu tentei matar o Leon, seu parvo! **– gritou ela, ao marido. – **E não consegui por causa destes estúpidos. Mas agora vou acabar é contigo!

**Joseph: **Catelyn, estás louca ou quê?!

**Catelyn: **Eu estou é farta de ti! Casei contigo por dinheiro ou nunca percebeste isso? És um parvalhão! Obrigaste-me a assinar aquele acordo para separação de bens, mas se tu e o teu filho forem desta para melhor…

**Joseph: **Não podes estar a falar a sério!

**Catelyn: **Claro que estou. **– disse ela, com o dedo no gatilho. – **Vai para os anjinhos, Joseph!

Nesse momento, a Ruth correu para a Catelyn e saltou sobre ela. Apesar disso, a Catelyn disparou…

No cais, o Tom tinha pago ao taxista pela viagem e o taxista tinha ido embora. A Melody olhou à sua volta.

**Melody: **E agora?

**Karen: **Temos de fazer pouco barulho e procurar nos armazéns que há aqui.

Os quatro amigos foram procurando, até que encontraram um armazém que estava aberto. A Melody espreitou lá para dentro e soltou uma exclamação abafada.

**Melody: **É aqui. Lá ao fundo, vi a Sarah atada a uma cadeira e a Crystal está perto dela.

**Karen: **Viste alguma faca ou algum assim?

**Melody: **Isso não consegui ver.

**Sky: **Bom, fazemos assim. Eu, a Karen e a Melody vamos pela frente. Ela quer ver-nos cara a cara. Tom, tu escondes-te atrás das caixas que há no armazém. Dizemos à Crystal que tu não vieste e vamos tentar distraí-la. Enquanto isso, Tom, tu vais tentar chegar à Sarah, escondendo-te e quando puderes soltas a Sarah.

**Tom: **Está bem. **– disse ele, acenando afirmativamente.**

**Karen: **E eu vou ligar o gravador. A Crystal, como todos os vilões malucos, que é o que ela é, deve ter tendência para falar demais e depois já temos provas contra ela.

O Tom entrou sorrateiramente no armazém, escondendo-se atrás de caixas e caixotes. O Sky, a Melody e a Karen entraram pela frente e caminharam até ao fundo do armazém. Ao vê-los aproximarem-se, a Crystal sorriu. A Sarah, amarrada e amordaçada, não podia dizer nada.

**Crystal: **Ora, cá estão vocês. E onde está o namorado da Sarah?

**Sky: **Ele não veio. Achámos melhor ele ficar em casa, em segurança. **– disse ele.**

**Crystal: **Sim, essa é uma atitude sensata. Bom, como vêem, só estamos aqui nós.

**Melody: **Crystal, liberta a Sarah! **– pediu ela.**

**Crystal: **Calma. Eu não lhe faço mal. Aliás, ela não é importante… bom, quer dizer… Melody e Karen, vou ter de acabar com vocês… e como a Sarah vai ser testemunha, é lamentável, mas ela vai levar o mesmo caminho.

**Karen: **Tu não vais acabar com ninguém, sua tresloucada, armada em parva! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Crystal: **Cuidado com a língua. **– disse ela e tirou uma faca do bolso. – **Se não te calas, acabo logo contigo. Ou com a Sarah.

A Crystal aproximou-se da Sarah, que, se pudesse, teria gritado.

**Sky: **Afinal, o que queres, Crystal?

**Crystal: **Quero-te a ti, Sky. Quero que fiques comigo. Ah, e quero que a Melody e a Karen morram!

**Karen: **Queres fazer-nos o mesmo que fizeste ao Leon! Tu tentaste matá-lo!

**Crystal: **Tudo bem, não tenho medo de admitir, fui eu que o tentei matar. Infelizmente, não consegui. Mas vocês não poderão contar isto a ninguém, porque eu não vou deixar! **– disse ela, empunhando a faca. – **Não vão escapar-me. Melody, lembras-te daquele fim-de-semana, em que quase te afogaste no lago? Fiz de propósito! Pena não teres morrido!

**Melody: **Tu… és mesmo louca…

**Crystal: **E agora, está na hora de eu acabar com vocês. Sabem, isto não é novidade para mim. Antes de mudar de casa, havia um rapaz de quem eu gostava, o Ralph, mas ele namorava com a Susan. E então… **- a Crystal fez suspense. – **Tive de acabar com ela. Acabei por conseguir conquistar o Ralph, mas depois ele deixou-me. Nenhum rapaz me deixa e fica impune! Acabei com ele também!

**Sky: **Crystal, não posso acreditar no que fizeste…

**Crystal: **Bom, chega de conversa. Está na hora de vocês morrerrem!

Nesse momento, por detrás da Crystal, o Tom saltou de cima de umas caixas e empurrou a Crystal, que caiu no chão. A faca caiu-lhe da mão e foi a rolar pelo armazém. Imediatamente, o Sky agarrou na faca, não fosse a Crystal tentar pegar nela outra vez. Enquanto isso, o Tom começou a desamarrar a Sarah. A Crystal levantou-se lentamente.

**Crystal: **Bolas. Mais uma vez, fui derrotada. **– disse ela, zangada. – **Mas como vocês são bonzinhos e não me vão fazer mal, nem têm provas para me acusar de nada, eu vou simplesmente sair daqui e continuar com a minha vida normal.

**Karen: **Nem penses! **– disse ela, com um ar triunfante, tirando o gravador do bolso. – **Eu gravei a nossa conversa! Tenho provas contra ti!

**Crystal: **Não pode ser! Outra vez!

**Karen: **Pois é, eu e o gravador não somos teus amigos. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Tom: **Além disso, sua burra, ainda tenho a tua mensagem de voz, que é bastante incriminatória.

**Crystal: **Mas vocês não me podem impedir de fugir. Quando entregarem isso à polícia, já eu estarei bem longe!

A Crystal começou a correr e empurrou a Karen, mandando-a ao chão. Passou pelos outros, correndo em direcção à saída do armazém.

**Melody: **Volta aqui! **– gritou ela.**

A Melody e o Sky foram atrás da Crystal. A Karen levantou-se, enquanto o Tom tirava a última corda que prendia a Sarah.

**Sarah: **Aquela louca apanhou-me de surpresa e ameaçou-me com aquela faca. Não a podemos deixar fugir! **– gritou ela.**

A Karen, a Sarah e o Tom começaram a correr, seguindo os outros. A Crystal saiu do armazém, logo seguida pela Melody. O Sky tinha ficado um pouco mais para trás.

**Crystal: **Deixe-me em paz!

**Melody: **Nem penses! Não vais fugir! **– gritou ela.**

A Crystal começou a correr e virou para a direita. Só que teve azar e à sua frente havia apenas uma plataforma que ia dar ao mar, que ficava nove metros mais abaixo. A água gelada do mar batia nas rochas, fazendo barulho e lançando um cheiro salgado pelo ar. A Crystal parou e olhou para trás. A Melody estava a barrar o único caminho de saída. Logo depois, chegou o Sky e depois o Tom, a Sarah e a Karen.

**Melody: **Pronto Crystal, desiste, não tens saída.

**Karen: **Vais pagar pelo que fizeste! **– disse ela, determinada.**

**Crystal: **Não, não vou. Não vou deixar que vocês arruínem a minha vida. Se eu desistir, o resto dos meus dias será miserável!

**Sky: **Não exageres! Podes receber uns castigos… e deves ir parar à prisão, mas são só alguns anos…

**Crystal: **Eu não irei para a prisão. **– disse ela, voltando-se para a plataforma.**

**Sarah: **Ó maluca! Não podes estar a pensar saltar daí! É muito alto e de certeza que vais morrer.

**Crystal: **Não me importa. **– disse ela. – **Adeus a todos. Sky, continuo a gostar de ti.

E no momento seguinte, saltou da plataforma, para o mar gelado.

**Dois dias depois…**

A Karen foi visitar o Leon ao hospital.

**Leon: **Olá Karen.

**Karen: **Olá Leon. Pareces estar melhor.

**Leon: **Sim, já me sinto melhor. **– disse ele, com um sorriso fraco. – **Viste o meu pai hoje?

**Karen: **Sim, ele está bem. O que lhe valeu é que quando a minha tia Ruth saltou contra a Catelyn, ela falhou o coração do teu pai e a bala apenas acertou no braço.

**Leon: **A Catelyn… e a Crystal… uma está presa, a aguardar julgamento e a outra está morta… sabes, eu pensei que amava a Crystal, mas afinal… já nem sei o que é que realmente sentia por ela.

**Karen: **Não penses mais nisso. A Crystal só fez coisas más… matou pessoas, tentou matar-te a ti e queria matar-me a mim, à Melody e à Sarah. Mas agora a Crystal está morta, por isso não temos de nos preocupar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante uns segundos.

**Leon: **Tenho pena que te vás embora em breve. **– disse ele. – **Tenho a certeza de que nos daríamos muito bem se nos conhecêssemos melhor.

A Karen acenou afirmativamente e corou um pouco.

**Leon: **Será que… não dava para tu pedires à tua mãe para vires para esta cidade mais vezes?

**Karen: **Posso tentar. Também adoraria conhecer-te melhor.

E os dois sorriram.

**Fim!**

**Os destinos das personagens:**

**Sky Wallace e Melody Barklight:** Os dois continuam a namorar e, depois do que aconteceu com a Crystal, estão mais juntos do que nunca. O Sky continua a ser calmo e a Melody é mais stressada.

**Ruby Wallace e Luke Barklight:** Mais um casal feliz. Eles continuam na universidade e continuam a namorar. A Ruby decidiu voltar a treinar artes marciais, porque ficou zangada por ter sido mais fraca que a Catelyn e o Luke decidiu que não vai deixar a Ruby conduzir mais carro nenhum.

**Sarah Snowlake e Tom Marshton:** Eles continuam juntos e, depois da experiência traumática pela qual a Sarah passou, ela exigiu ao Tom que lhe desse muita atenção e mimos. Mesmo assim, a Sarah continua a meter-se na vida dos outros.

**Josh Barklight**: O Josh continua a pensar no que quer ser no futuro e, depois do que aconteceu com a Crystal e a Catelyn, está a pensar ser polícia. Em alternativa, como gostou de ter fotografado a Catelyn em flagrante, também pensa em ser fotógrafo.

**Ruth Wallace:** A mãe do Sky e da Ruby continua a viver a sua vida normal, mas agora dá-se muito bem com o seu vizinho Joseph, que lhe está muito agradecido por ela lhe ter salvado a vida. Ela ficou um pouco aborrecida por o Sky, a Melody e a Karen lhe terem desobedecido, mas compreendeu que tinha sido para salvar a Sarah.

**Karen Mozart e Amanda Mozart:** A Karen acabou por voltar para Londres. A sua mãe, Amanda, não ficou nada satisfeita por ela se ter metido em situações perigosas, mas apesar disso, a Karen conseguiu que a mãe a deixasse passar metade das férias grandes na cidade do Sky, onde ela podia estar perto do primo, da Melody e claro, do Leon.

**Leon Lestrange e Joseph Lestrange: **O Leon recuperou completamente e voltou para casa. O seu pai, Joseph, conseguiu o divórcio da Catelyn e agora vivem normalmente. O Joseph queria mudar de cidade, para tentar esquecer melhor o que tinha acontecido, mas o Leon quis ficar ali, porque já tinha arranjado amigos e o Joseph acabou por concordar. O Leon tornou-se um grande amigo do Sky e do Josh.

**Crystal Saintshield e Catelyn Simmons: **A Crystal está morta, depois de se ter lançado da plataforma para o mar, onde morreu congelada. A sua mãe, Catelyn, acabou por ser condenada a vários anos de prisão, por duas tentativas de homicídio e por ter sido cúmplice na tentativa da Crystal matar o Leon. Agora anda a fazer trabalhos forçados na prisão.

**Avó da Arren/Gato da Anne; Arren e Kyle (História do Josh): **A avó da Arren morreu, o gato da Anne também morreu e o Kyle e a Arren ficaram juntos.

**Anne Smith (Colega do Josh): **Continua a ser colega do Josh.

**Justin e Jill (História da Crystal): **O Justin era o namorado da Carine, até que a Jill a matou. O Justin acabou por ser consolado pela Jill, casou com ela e vivem felizes, apesar dele não saber o que aconteceu realmente, continuando a desconhecer que a sua mulher é uma assassina.

**Carine, os irmãos dela e a irmã do Justin (História da Crystal): **Foram mortos pela Jill.

**Ralph Prescott e Susan Biggs: **Eles namoravam, até a Crystal aparecer e os querer separar. A Crystal matou a Susan e depois consolou o Ralph. Conseguiu conquistá-lo, mas mais tarde ele deixou-a e a Crystal matou o Ralph também.

**Doutor Augusto Ramiro e Enfermeira Clarabela Alves:** O médico continua a gozar com as doenças e destinos dos seus pacientes e continua a ser processado muitas vezes. Apesar disso, a enfermeira Clarabela achou-o engraçado e agora estão a namorar.

**Pai da Crystal: **Continua a viver na Áustria… ou Austrália… ninguém sabe bem…

**E assim termina esta história. A Crystal acabou por ter um final merecido, depois de tudo o que tinha feito. E o Sky e a Melody continuam juntos. Espero que tenham gostado da história.**


End file.
